Permis de conduite
by Areka Motionless
Summary: La lenteur n'est pas sécurisante, juste exaspérante. La vitesse est plus ludique, moins douloureuse. Tout devrait aller plus vite alors accélère, veux tu ? AH,E
1. Combien pour faire sortir ma voiture?

Titre: Permis de conduite

Disclaimer : les personnages ici ne m'appartiennent pas mais bel et bien à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer.

Résumé : La lenteur n'est pas sécurisante, juste exaspérante. La vitesse est plus ludique, moins douloureuse. Tout devrait aller plus vite alors accélère, veux tu ?

Genre: Rating M, Romance/Humour/Drama, Edward/Bella, All Human

Note de l'auteur : Salut. Voici ma toute première histoire sur ce fandom. Alors je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de blabla auteurial, je vous laisse juste apprécier (ou pas) ce premier chapitre.

~ o0C0o ~

Chapitre 1

_« Combien pour faire sortir ma voiture ? »_

_**Edward**_

J'aimais beaucoup Forks. Pour ce que cela en était. Une petite ville calme et charmante avec une circulation fluide. Un temps nuageux, humide, souvent pluvieux. Peu venteux. Je détestais le vent.

Oui, _j'aimais trop Forks_.

Ou alors, je me morigénai pour aimer Forks et son climat froid atypique…

Emmett Masen disait que le froid permettait de brulait nos graisses qui nous tenaient au chaud. Cela ravivait nos cellules et il existait plusieurs moyens amusants et foutrement jouissifs de se réchauffer au cas où l'on n'aurait plus de graisses. C'était d'après ses dires… Comme si le footballer qu'il était en savait quelque chose.

Alice Masen, de son côté, adorait me voir en hiver. C'était une autre excuse en béton pour m'emmener faire un tour au centre commercial et m'habiller. J'étais son Ken grandeur nature et j'avais plus de manteaux et de pulls en cashmere que les mecs normaux, soit disant parce qu'on avait besoin de plus de fringues en hiver. Mais c'était toujours pour la même foutue raison : avoir chaud. Et comme un lavage répété d'un vêtement de marque les abimait considérablement, il ne fallait pas porter les mêmes habits plus de deux fois. Une logique implacable.

Oui. Mon frère et ma sœur se concertaient souvent pour me faire adorer le froid…

Je me remémorai de la liste qu'Emmett et Alice avaient fait sur ce je pouvais faire en hiver… Je pouvais mettre la clim' à fond, utiliser le hammam de notre spa, « serrer » une fille sans la faire transpirer dans la seconde, m'emmitoufler dans les douces couettes à plumes qui étaient restées trop de temps dans le placard, mettre une veste haute couture et ne pas paraitre gay (Alice et ses idées !), me battre contre Emmett et lui faire vraiment mal rien qu'en lui marchant sur le petit doigt de pied…

Bizarrement, je préférais surtout mettre la clim' à fond. Avec ma voiture. Fermer toutes les fenêtres en roulant renforçait indubitablement l'aérodynamisme d'un coupé. Et qui dit aérodynamisme disait forcément vitesse.

« Edward Cullen, vous pouvez sortir ! » Appela la gardienne de ma cellule avec une certaine lassitude.

Je soupirai, me levai tout en récupérant ma veste. Il n'aura pas fallu plus de vingt quatre heure finalement… Pas d'uniforme orange alors. Dommage. J'aurais adoré.

Je rejoignis rapidement le comptoir, complètement blasé, et vis en périphérique le Chef Swan derrière son petit bureau, me fixant d'un air mauvais.

Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, j'étais –j'imagine bien- devenu son Enfer Personnel sur terre… Autant d'arrestations pour rien : quatre ans que j'habite ici, quatre ans que je conduis comme un « malade » et quatre ans je n'avais pas fait d'accident. Je n'avais_ jamais_ fait d'accident. Charlie Swan, Chef de la Police à Forks, détestait perdre contre l'injustice, la délinquance, le pouvoir de l'argent. Contre la fatalité, en somme. Mais surtout contre moi.

Il me détestait et je le lui rendais bien.

Pour moi, c'était un looser. Sinon comment expliquer le vide qui l'entourait ? Pas de femme, pas d'enfants et même pas de chats pour la compagnie. Il n'avait rien fait de sa vie.

Bien sûr, moi non plus, je n'en avais rien fait de la mienne mais au moins, je me détestais pour ça. Je ne me supportais pas. Est-ce qu'il se supportait, lui ? Bien sûr. C'est sûrement ce pourquoi je le déteste, non ?

Derrière le comptoir, un agent grassouillet sans cou me regardait avec indignation. Je dus me racler la gorge pour qu'il consente à me rendre mes affaires. Réticent, il glissa vers moi un carton à peine plus grand qu'une boite à chaussures et je récupérai aisément mes biens. Porte feuille. Lecteur mp3. Téléphones portables. Montre… Il manquait le plus important.

«Où sont mes clés ? » Demandai je sèchement.

« Confisqués. » Sourit l'agent, sardonique.

Je tiquai. Un autre looser. J'imagine qu'ils ont mis ma Volvo à la fourrière. Cela ne me plaisait pas beaucoup.

« Combien pour faire sortir ma voiture ? » Repris je, sortant ma carte de crédit.

Il lorgna un instant sur ma carte platine et eut un rictus encore plus narquois.

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit possible avant quelques jours, Monsieur Cullen. »

_Connard._

« Edward ? »

Je soupirai à nouveau, fermai les yeux. Carlisle, bien sûr. Je m'attendais plus à Jasper, pour changer. Lui aurait pu facilement me faire sortir, moi _et_ ma voiture.

« Carlisle… »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Pas mal. Merci de me sortir d'ici. C'est le Chef Swan qui t'a prévenu ?»

Il acquiesçât et me fit signe de rejoindre la sortie avec lui, ce que je fis, un peu perplexe. Il avait l'air en proie à l'hésitation mais je me taisais. Carlisle détestait devoir me sortir d'ici à chaque fois…

« Il faut que l'on ait une discussion à propos de tout ça, Edward. » Dit-il alors que l'on descendait les marches verglacées qui descendaient au parking.

J'hochai vaguement la tête et montai dans à bord de sa CLK.

Son air grave indiquait clairement qu'il était las de mes problèmes, de mes excès et de mes détentions provisoires devenues trop régulières pour n'être que temporaires.

Une fois derrière son volant, il soupira et se perdit dans la contemplation de la brume. C'était la tête que Carlisle avait lorsqu'il se retenait de me gronder.

Mais qu'il se lance donc ! J'étais plus que prêt pour la morale à triple couches… De toute façon, je trouvais que Carlisle était parfois trop laxiste avec moi. Pas que je l'en blâme, loin de là, mais cela me changerait drôlement s'il commençait à me parler comme à un adolescent turbulent. Normal.

En le voyant démarrer sans un mot, je compris qu'il voulait attendre que l'on soit à la maison pour en discuter… Plus précisément, il attendrait le diner. _En famille_.

Je fronçai les sourcils un instant puis, soudain, je réalisai la gravité de la situation. C'était mon onzième arrestation en six mois. Cela dépassait largement les limites -en admettant que Carlisle en ait posé une, un jour. Il voulait prendre une décision, une décision qui n'allait pas me plaire. Une décision qui était d'une telle… Evidence.

_Ils allaient me jeter dehors. _

Et ni Emmett ni Alice n'étaient là pour m'empêcher de détester le froid. La pluie. La solitude. La responsabilité. Forks.

~ o0C0o ~

Voilà, voilà. C'était le premier chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le côté sombre. C'est bien un Humour/Romance… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de drame pour démarrer. ^^

J'accueillerai bien sûr vos avis à bras ouverts.

Prochain chapitre : _« Je suis privé de sortie, c'est ça ? »_

A toute.

Areka.

~ o0C0o ~


	2. Je suis privé de sortie, c'est ça?

Permis de conduite

Disclaimer : les personnages ici ne m'appartiennent pas mais bel et bien à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer.

Résumé : La lenteur n'est pas sécurisante, juste exaspérante. La vitesse est plus ludique, moins douloureuse. Tout devrait aller plus vite alors accélère, veux tu ?

Rating M

_Note de l'auteure :_

Merci à celles qui m'ont lue, qui m'ont mise dans leur alerte/favorite. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, un peu court mais capital (je crois).

Réponse à Sandry : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Ça m'étonne un peu que tu ais tout de suite remarqué le mal être d'Edward dès le premier chapitre, pourtant, je pensais avoir fait « léger » de ce côté-là. Mais bon, ce que tu m'as dit m'a permis de réajuster un peu la suite, histoire de ne pas faire trop « contradictoire » sur les autres chapitres.

Bonne lecture

~ o0C0o ~

Chapitre 2

_« Je suis privé de sortie, c'est ça ? »_

Esmée était nerveuse… Je n'allais pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Mais j'essayais de faire l'innocent qui n'en savait rien. Je laissais paraitre. Je restais calme.

Jasper de son côté tiquait régulièrement, évitait mon regard, trouvant soudainement les gnocchis aussi intéressants que les nibards de sa copine Maria. Carlisle a du lui en toucher un mot. Ce dernier était impassible. Mangeant et buvant tranquillement alors que ma peur n'était pas loin de me faire pisser dans mon froc. Non, j'exagère.

Quand allait-il enfin annoncer cette putain de mauvaise nouvelle ?

« Edward… »

Ah, mes pensées sont reines, maintenant !

« Nous avons bien réfléchi – enfin, _j'ai_ bien réfléchi, » corrigea t il après s'être fait fusiller du regard par Esmée et Jasper, « et… Bon. Cela ne peut plus durer, Edward. »

J'arquai légèrement un sourcil pour paraitre indifférent (ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas) et acquiesçai. Je comprenais. Les Cullen étaient la meilleure de toutes les familles d'accueil que j'ai connu jusqu'ici. C'était dommage mais _je comprenais_. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de me ficher à la porte : mes arrestations étaient la seule tâche qui maculait le casier judiciaire pratiquement vierge de la famille Cullen. _J'étais_ la seule tâche qui maculait la vie de famille des Cullen. Non, je ne suis pas sarcastique, je ne fais juste qu'alléger ma colère en me disant que je le méritais.

« Je comprends. » Maugréai-je.

« Ah, oui ? _Tu comprends _? » Repris Carlisle, légèrement agacé.

« Papa ! »

« Non, Jasper… Cette fois, c'en est trop. » Dit il doucement, ne réalisant certainement pas à quel point son ton différait de celui qu'aurait pris tout père furieux. « Edward, je sais bien que tu as besoin de passer ton temps dans l'ancienne voiture de ta sœur et que c'est certainement quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourra jamais comprendre ni remplacer… Mais tu ne peux pas te servir de cette excuse indéfiniment pour ne faire que ça de tes journées !»

Je souris légèrement. Alice me tuerait si elle avait entendu ça. La Volvo était _toujours _sa voiture. Mais Carlisle avait tout faux. Je ne faisais pas ça parce qu'elle appartenait à ma sœur. Je faisais ça parce que j'adorais la vitesse, comme tout bon Masen.

Mais je suis un Cullen à présent et bien que j'aie du mal à m'y faire quelque fois, cela m'enchantait.

« Ecoute… Fiston. Tu ne peux pas… » Il déglutit puis jeta un coup d'œil à Esmée, cherchant probablement les mots justes. « Tu ne peux plus ficher ton avenir en l'air comme ça ! Tu es bien trop brillant pour te contenter de cours par correspondance dans une faculté basique. Dartmouth attend toujours que tu les rappelles et même Rose commence à s'inquiéter. Ne gâche pas tout, Edward. »

Je riais jaune intérieurement. Celle qu'il surnommait affectueusement « Rose » était la fille ainée des Cullen : Rosalie. _Ma méchante demi-sœur_. Elle étudiait actuellement le Design Automobile en Californie et ne revenait à Forks que très rarement… Ayant deux ans de plus que Jasper et moi, Rosalie était de celles qui ne rataient jamais rien. Ni ses études. Ni sa vie sociale. Et certainement pas sa relation avec ses parents. Ce qui lui conférait cette aura de force et cet air hautain que je lui connaissais si bien et qui faisait que l'on ne s'entendait pas. Enfin. _Elle_ ne voulait pas s'entendre avec moi. Elle détestait le fait que je fasse tout capoter alors que je n'étais _même pas vraiment _de la famille. Elle détestait que je ne fasse rien de mes journées. Elle me détestait. Alors elle ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture !

Enfin, je spécule certainement mais je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'aller lui demander.

Je suis quasiment sûr que ceci est le dernier repas que je partagerai avec les Cullen.

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Carlisle, ce pauvre enfant va mourir d'un infarctus précoce ! » Intervint Esmée sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Oui, oui, j'y viens… » Soupira t il « Alors, voilà. Le Chef Swan pense que tu aurais besoin d'une surveillance, euh, disons, _rapprochée_. »

Je me redressai si vite que j'entendis mon cou craquer.

« Quoi ? »

J'ignorai si c'était son ton ou ce qu'il avait dit ou tout simplement le fait que finalement, ils ne vont pas me ficher dehors, qui m'effarait mais pour être effaré, je l'étais…

Une surveillance. Pas une correction ou une mise à la rue. _Une surveillance !_

« Oui. Je sais que tu n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée mais je ne sais plus quoi faire Edward. »

Mais il était complètement à côté de la plaque ! Ne voyait il pas que j'étais soulagé ?

« C'est la seule mesure que je peux prendre, maintenant. Malheureusement, nous en sommes presque au point où tu risque de me rétorquer que je ne suis pas ton père si jamais je t'imposais une punition quelconque… Et tu auras forcément raison. » Expliqua Carlisle.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ? Jamais je ne lui balancerais ça à la gueule ! Pour le peu que j'en pense… Non, finalement, non. Il avait certainement raison. Ni Carlisle ni Esmée ne m'avait jamais puni pour quoi que ce soit –les flics s'en chargeaient pour eux. Mais mon vrai père m'avait déjà puni. Ma vraie mère aussi.

Mais mes parents biologiques sont morts. Mon frère et ma sœur également.

J'ai une nouvelle famille à présent. Un nouveau mode de vie. Il fallait que je l'accepte, que j'essaye de ne pas comparer… C'était mieux pour moi que Carlisle ait des méthodes et des conceptions différentes de celles de mon défunt père. Comme ça, je ne risquais pas de me replonger dans les douloureux souvenirs de mon enfance, de mon adolescence.

Je déglutis, forçant mon esprit à se borner autour de ce diner avec les Cullen.

Je repris machinalement plus de pâtes que nécessaire et vit d'un coin de l'œil Jasper en faire de même. Jasper était mal à l'aise lorsque les parents me blâmaient devant lui. Son regard un peu fou témoignait de sa gêne. Comme si j'étais l'un de ses copains qui venait à la maison et que ses parents n'avaient pas forcément apprécié. Car ce sont _ses_ parents, après tout !

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour dire ça alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Edward : tu sais que nous devons partir pour la Californie dans quelques jours, rendre visite à Rose durant le dernier mois de son semestre. Mais comme tu t'es… Mal conduit… Tu restes ici. Tu n'auras pas le droit de toucher au volant et tu… »

« … Je suis privé de sortie, c'est ça ? » Souriais je, soulagé.

Carlisle acquiesçât mais ne perdit pas encore son air grave. Il y avait autre chose mais pour moi, cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils me gardaient. Ils ne me rejetaient pas. J'étais seulement puni, comme tout autre enfant ayant des parents responsables et inquiets. Je m'en fichai même de devoir marcher à pieds… _Ils me gardent_, me répétai je, euphorique.

« Oui. Et euh… Tu vas vivre chez Charlie Swan, le temps que nous serons chez Rosalie. »

~ o0C0o ~

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Oui, je sais, j'avance lentement mais j'aime mieux prendre le temps de poser les bases et ne pas tomber dans le piège de la précipitation.

Prochain chapitre: « J'espère que tu aimes les pizzas », je publierai vendredi si tout se passe bien. Ce sera quand même plus long que les deux premiers chapitres.

Et bien sûr, vos commentaires/remarques/questions/autres seront les bienvenus.

A bientôt.

Areka.


	3. J'espère que tu aimes les pizzas!

Permis de conduite

Disclaimer : les personnages ici ne m'appartiennent pas mais bel et bien à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer.

Résumé : La lenteur n'est pas sécurisante, juste exaspérante. La vitesse est plus ludique, moins douloureuse. Tout devrait aller plus vite alors accélère, veux tu ?

Rating M (enfin T pour le moment mais je progresse lentement)

Note de l'auteure :

Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre en ce vendredi magnifique. Encore un grand merci à toutes celles qui me lisent, qui me commentent et qui me mettent dans leur liste Favorite/Alert. J'ai déjà –je crois- répondu par MP à toutes celles qui ont des comptes (si ce n'est pas le cas, pendez moi) et je vous offre aujourd'hui un chapitre plutôt long.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Twitwijazz : Merci de m'avoir lue et commentée, cela me touche beaucoup. La suite est là donc, je te laisse apprécier (ou pas x)

Beatrice : Merci de me commenter. C'est un plaisir vraiment. Et la cohabitation, ben ça commence ici. :)

Marie : Merci beaucoup. Ce que tu dis me flatte vraiment. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Voilà, fini de blablater.

Bonne lecture.

~ o0C0o ~

Chapitre 3

_« J'espère que tu aimes les pizzas. »_

Parfait. Mes valises étaient bouclées. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveille-matin. Dix huit heures. J'ai encore un peu de temps pour m'asseoir sur mon lit une dernière fois et réfléchir.

Un mois entier chez le Chef de la Police. Sans voiture. Sans Jasper. Avec une seule salle de bain.

Putain, ma crise me restait en travers de ma gorge !

Bien sûr, jamais je ne ferais honte à Carlisle et Esmée, ils avaient été si bons envers moi. Mais je n'allais pas non plus laisser ce looser de Swan en mener large durant notre cohabitation. Notre longue et tortueuse cohabitation. Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire regretter cette idée stupide d'ailleurs.

J'entendis des pneus crisser sur le gravier de notre cour alors que je fermais les yeux. Je soupirai, grimaçai. Je savais déjà que Chef Swan jubilait. Après tout, j'allais lui tenir compagnie… Cela ne devait pas arriver tous les jours chez lui. J'espère surtout que ce mois sera le seul que je passerai là bas.

Les quelques minutes de silence dans ma chambre devinrent tout d'un coup très sacrées alors j'en profitai un maximum.

Après quelques minutes, ma mère me héla depuis le living room.

C'était le signal de départ.

Je me levai automatiquement, trainant mes valises derrière moi. J'agissais comme un robot parfaitement programmé ou peut être comme un prisonnier marchant vers la guillotine. Ou une vache allant à l'abattoir… J'ai encore d'autres métaphores mais je crois que vous avez compris.

Jasper m'attendait au beau milieu du couloir, l'air toujours un peu hagard. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus fous que d'habitude et je devinai qu'il gérait vraiment mal son énervement. De tous les Cullen, Jasper était certainement celui qui s'était le plus habitué à moi. Comme si l'on avait toujours été frère, voire des siamois puisqu'on avait le même âge. Durant quatre ans, nous étions toujours fourrés partout ensemble, excepté lorsque je prenais le volant (Carlisle était assez réticent à l'idée que je puisse l'influencer) ou lorsqu'il allait voir les filles (là, c'est moi qui étais réticent mais je vous expliquerai). Et depuis que je vivais avec les Cullen, c'était leur premier voyage sans moi. Jasper était plutôt sensible aux changements de plans. Il détestait ça.

« C'est injuste, tu ne trouve pas ? » Marmonna t il, les sourcils froncés.

« Juste retour des choses. » Répondis-je, haussant des épaules.

Il prit mon autre valise et nous rejoignîmes les escaliers.

« Tu devrais pouvoir récupérer ta voiture vendredi prochain, non ? » Me lança t il à nouveau.

« Je ne pense pas Jazz. C'est le Chef Swan qui me détient. » Soupirai je.

« Pas faux mais j'ai dit à Maria de te faciliter les choses. Juste au cas où. »

Vous avais je déjà parlé de Maria ? Vaguement, je suppose. Mais en résumé, Maria Callaghan travaillait dans la police de Forks, affectée dans les paperasses de la fourrière. Je commençais à croire que Jasper avait fait exprès de la draguer pour me rendre service. Mais je me demande toujours pourquoi cette femme (qui frôlait presque la trentaine) était aussi sensible aux « charmes » de mon frère.

« Bon, je te laisserais bien ma voiture mais ça ne sert à rien vu que papa a définitivement scellé le garage. Je me demande s'il n'a pas avalé les clés, d'ailleurs… » Poursuivit il alors que nous débouchions sur le hall d'entrée.

Je me contentai de rire légèrement, sentant mon estomac commencer à se nouer. Jasper semblait réfléchir tout en avançant.

«Attends. » Siffla t il en s'arrêtant dans le hall. « Tu pourrais toujours en acheter une, non ? » Suggéra t il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je lui souris en retour. Bien sûr que je pourrais acheter une nouvelle voiture mais…

« Non » Répondis je avec conviction.

« … Ou en louer une ! »

« Non. » Répétai je.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? Va à Seattle. Hummingbird prend des risques avec ses Audi TT … Pas forcément ton genre mais je suppose que cela ferait l'affaire pour un mois. C'est rapide, stable et pas trop ostentatoire. »

Jasper avait vraiment du mal à faire la différence entre ce qui était ostentatoire et ce qui ne l'était pas mais je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Il était hors de question de décevoir Carlisle alors qu'il ne m'avait pas mis dehors après mon arrestation. Je lui devais bien un comportement honorable durant un mois…

Un seul mois sans PV, ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Par contre, voir Charlie Swan au beau milieu de notre salon en train de me sourire sadiquement, _ça_, c'était la fin du monde.

« Tu es prêt, mon garçon ? » Me demanda t il d'un ton bourru.

J'hochai la tête en approbation et me tournai vers ma famille pour leur dire au revoir. Carlisle me prit la main de manière cordiale mais encourageante et Jasper me tapa amicalement sur l'épaule. Esmée me prit bien évidemment dans ses bras pendant un long moment tout en psalmodiant des consignes de dernière minute. Tout ce que j'en avais retenu, c'était : « _Nous partons à vingt heures. Nous t'appellerons une fois arrivés. J'ai laissé les clés à Bobby si tu veux revenir récupérer quelques affaires. J'ai déjà fait livrer ton matelas et tes draps chez le Chef Swan et Rose te demande de lui envoyer un e-mail lorsque tu seras bien installé _(la bonne blague !)_. Et surtout, reste toujours poli avec Charlie et tout se passera bien. »_

Je souriais. Elle aussi. « Reste poli ». Et non pas « Reste sage ». Sacrée Esmée !

Je leur adressai un dernier signe de la main et montai dans la voiture de patrouille du Chef Swan.

Je serai poli, oui… Mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela suffira à faire en sorte que tout se passe « bien ».

Nous venions de sortir du sentier boueux qui menait à notre résidence et roulions sur l'asphalte humide lorsque le Chef Swan décida de briser le silence en me demandant de bien refermer ma portière. La conduite du Chef Swan était bien évidemment très lente mais je m'abstins de faire le moindre commentaire… _Au moins, je ne suis pas SDF_. Me morigénai-je, pour la énième fois. Mais je n'étais plus très sûr qu'habiter chez le Chef de la Police était beaucoup mieux.

« J'apprécie beaucoup tes parents, Edward » Dit-il, le regard fixé sur la route.

J'essayai de ne pas lui demander « lesquels ? » et me concentrai sur les visages gentils et souriants de mes parents adoptifs.

« Je sais. Ils sont sympathiques et très ouverts. » Soufflai-je.

« Je devine qu'ils l'étaient trop avec toi. Ils te donnent toujours ce que tu veux. » Grommela t il soudain sur un ton accusateur.

J'eus un ricanement amer… Je voyais où il voulait en venir mais cela ne fonctionnera pas.

« Si cela avait été le cas, ils m'auraient acheté la nouvelle Porsche et ne m'auraient _jamais_ laissé vivre chez vous. » Répondis je d'une voix acide.

« … »

Dans ta face !

Dieu merci, il n'eut plus l'occasion d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser car nous rejoignîmes assez vite les quatre voies. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous garions devant une petite maison modeste, blanche aux volets bleus, comme toutes les maisons qui peuplaient ce côté-là de Forks.

Il m'aida à sortir mes valises alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'eus du mal à ne pas grimacer lorsque je me rendis compte de l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Cela sentait beaucoup trop l'humidité et l'enfermé pour être sain. Bon… C'est sûr que cela changeait des façades en verre de Carlisle mais j'allais peut être m'y faire.

Le Chef Swan se débarrassa de son arme et de son blouson avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur son canapé.

« Ta chambre est en haut. Deuxième porte à gauche. Ta mère a déjà installé quelques meubles pour toi… » M'annonça t il d'une voix égale.

« Bien ».

Ok, c'était moins pire que je me l'imaginais… Enfin, je n'en sais trop rien. Je m'attendais vraiment à me faire sermonner une fois passé le seuil de sa maison. Mais je ne baisserai pas ma garde pour autant. C'était un flic, persistant de surcroit. Je l'attendrai toujours au tournant.

Mais jusque là, je pus m'installer tranquillement sans le voir rôder devant la porte de ma « chambre » comme un vautour affamé. D'après les bruits qui proviennent du salon, il était en train de regarder un match de baseball à la télé. Tant mieux.

Une fois ma dernière chemise rangée dans le commode qui se trouvait au pied de mon lit, je m'assis devant le bureau que m'avait installé Esmée (je le sais car il détonait avec la vieille chaise qui trainait près de la fenêtre) et allumai mon laptop que j'avais pris soin d'emmener avec mon box wifi. Je n'étais pas tout à fait accro à internet mais j'avais des cours par correspondance alors…

Je regardai l'heure. Vingt heures quinze… Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper devaient encore être sur le vol, pas la peine d'appeler. Je décidai donc de surfer et faire des recherches au hasard… Puis je me souvins qu'Esmée voulait que j'envois un mail à Rosalie.

Ha. Nous allons bien rire.

_« Chère Lili, »_ écrivis-je_, « comment on va ? Tu sais probablement que je me suis encore fait arrêter et que je suis condamné à vivre chez le Chef de la Police pendant que Carlisle et Esmée seront chez toi. Tu dois également savoir que c'est Esmée qui m'a dit de t'écrire tout en sachant parfaitement que tu savais déjà tout ça, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais aussi que je n'ai rien de particulier à te raconter que tu ne saches déjà… Alors voilà. La savante que tu es ne devrait pas exiger de moi des détails qu'elle connait._

_Bien à toi._

_E. »_

Je souris, satisfait de ma rédaction et le lui envoyai sans tarder. Vous devez sans doute vous dire que cela n'avait rien de drôle mais j'aimais bien provoquer subtilement Rosalie. Elle démarrait toujours au quart de tour.

La preuve !

_« Edward_, répondit elle dans la précipitation de la colère (je la connaissais assez bien), _arrête de m'appeler ' Lili'… Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai une tête à m'appeler ' Lili' ? _(Je pouvais même entendre son ton indigné d'ici)._ Et puis, ne m'écris pas si c'est pour dire que tu n'as rien à dire. J'attends un courriel de General Motors alors surtout, ne me cherche pas. »_

Ah, General Motors. L'amour de sa vie. La seule chose qui arrivait à semer la zizanie dans sa tête blonde si froide et si parfaite.

En y repensant, Rosalie était une fille un peu particulière. Superficielle, c'est vrai mais… Particulière.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais seize ans, Carlisle et Esmée venaient juste de décider de me prendre en charge. Je mettais alors mes pieds pour la première fois dans ma nouvelle maison et Rosalie était là, avec Jasper. Elle se tenait en haut de l'escalier avec son visage à la fois curieux et hostile, ses mains fines posées sur les épaules de son frère qui était debout sur une des marches inférieures. Mot pour mot, « chaudasse » avait été le premier adjectif qui m'était venu à l'esprit pour la décrire. Mais j'étais encore à fond sur mes hormones à cette époque alors il ne faut pas trop m'en vouloir.

Maintenant, ça me fait doucement rigoler parce que Rosalie était tout sauf une blonde stupide sans autre grande qualité que sa beauté à la fois froide et infernale.

En fait, elle avait un talent indéniable pour ce qui était du dessin, de la peinture et de la musique. Carlisle et Esmée avaient espéré la faire intégrer dans une école d'art, en Europe, mais sa passion pour les voitures eut raison de toute logique. Heureusement que l'on devait dessiner les voitures avant de les réaliser… Son talent ne sera donc pas vain.

« Edward, on dine » M'annonça le Chef Swan, me faisant sursauter.

Il était apparu de nulle part, se tenant à présent debout devant ma porte grande ouverte. J'étais encore en plein dans mes souvenirs.

Est-ce que ça lui arrivait de frapper avant d'entrer ?

Bordel ! Ces vieux qui n'ont pas de mioches…

Je refermai juste mon ordinateur portable avant de descendre à sa suite.

La salle à manger était plutôt simple et faisait partie intégrante de la cuisine. Comme je l'avais deviné, elle présentait une petite table ronde en bois verni entourée de quatre chaises dépareillées mais la cuisine était spacieuse et fraiche alors ça m'allait. Ce qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs. La cuisine/salle-à-manger semblait être plus soignée que le reste de la maison. Les placards étaient d'un gris-vert très agréable et les couverts, rouges, ivoires et vert foncé. Le lino couleur sable qui recouvrait le sol était bien choisi aussi. Il y avait également quelques décorations accrochées aux murs blancs et qui s'accordaient aux couleurs de la vaisselle et des placards. Exactement comme dans les magasines Déco qu'Esmée se faisait livrer chaque mois.

Peut être qu'il avait songé à faire des travaux ? Ce ne serait pas trop mal, j'imagine.

« J'espère que tu aimes les pizzas… Je n'ai que ça en stock en ce moment. »

J'haussai les épaules. _En ce moment._ Est-ce que cela était valable pour un mois entier ?

« Ou j'imagine que tes parents n'aimeraient pas beaucoup que tu… »

Je relevai la tête vers lui, il avait l'air un peu embarrassé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'eus tout d'un coup envie de le rassurer sur mon régime alimentaire.

« Non, non, j'aime beaucoup les pizzas. » Assurai je avec conviction.

Il ne fallait pas demander l'impossible, non plus : Chef de la Police et Sushi grand luxe ne rimeront jamais ensemble. On m'avait assez bien élevé pour savoir que je ne devais jamais me plaindre de la qualité de la nourriture que l'on m'offre. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais menti : j'_adorais_ la cuisine italienne.

Nous nous assîmes de concert et le Chef Swan ouvrit la boite à pizza. Calzone. Avait il deviné que c'était mon préféré ?

Bon sang. Je pense comme une fille !

« Alors, Edward… » Commença t il sur le ton d'un interrogatoire.

_Et merde !_

« Dis moi ce que tu fais de tes journées que l'on puisse s'arranger. Tes cours, tes petits boulots, tes… Loisirs… » Demande t il, un peu perplexe.

Je l'avais vu venir. C'est sûr que si je lui disais ce que je faisais de mes journées, il allait commencer à me servir tout un discours sur le sens du devoir et tout le toutim. Mais je ne pouvais pas me taire, non plus. Ce serait mal poli. Et Esmée m'a dit de toujours rester poli.

_Je suis vraiment gamin à ce point ?_

« Eh bien, je me couche très tard le soir en général parce que je reçois mes cours par correspondance. Je… Suis inscrit à une fac… En Grande Bretagne » Mentis je partiellement alors que je prenais une part de Calzone pour la mettre dans mon assiette.

La vérité, c'était que j'aimais juste me coucher tard et que les fameux cours arrivaient de l'Alaska vers neuf heures du matin mais c'était juste histoire de m'assurer qu'il ne viendrait pas me réveiller, au cas où.

« Et, euh, pendant la journée, rien de particulier… Je passe la plupart du temps à… Réviser et à lire, des recherches parfois. De temps en temps, je vais voir des amis à Tacoma ou Seattle ou... »

« … Port Angeles. Je vois. » Termina t il en hochant de la tête.

Il me toisa du regard. On s'était déjà croisé à Port Angeles et bien sûr, j'étais encore en excès de vitesse…

« Bien, cela me semble correct… » Finit il par concéder mais je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'embêtait.

« Je vous assure que je ne vous causerai aucun ennui, Monsieur Swan »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait de dire ça ? J'étais _malade_ ? Cela lui tendait directe une perche pour passer outre mes réticences quant à l'écouter et à l'obéir !

Agacé, je le regardai hocher la tête pour la énième fois. Me voila pieds et poings liés. Parfait !

Nous nous tûmes pendant quelques minutes, mangeant en silence la pizza tiède. Les bruits des couverts et le tic-tac de l'horloge devinrent assez vite lassant, mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de briser le silence le premier, pas envie de dire un autre truc aussi con que ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure.

Il se racla la gorge entre deux bouchées et je relevai à nouveau la tête vers lui.

« Et, euh, tu… Tu n'as pas de petite copine ou des… _Filles_ que tu souhaiterais ramener ici, par hasard ? »

Je pouffai de rire. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? A en juger par son air encore plus embarrassé, je dirais que oui. J'avais l'impression d'être sa fille unique qu'il protégeait plus que tout mais de qui il voulait quand même soutirer quelques informations sur son petit copain.

« Non, Chef Swan. » Mentis je encore une fois.

« Ah, vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es plutôt… »

_Beau garçon ? Allez y, balancez ! Cela vous rendra encore plus intelligent que vous n'avez l'air !_ Raillai je intérieurement.

« Enfin, pas de petites amies vraiment ? » Reprit il maladroitement.

« Non, non, rien de tout ça, vraiment. Je suis plutôt… Casanier. La plupart du temps » Expliquai je en insistant bien sur le mot 'casanier'.

Quoi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire qu'étant un garçon normalement constitué, j'aimais bien m'envoyer en l'air de temps à autre ?

Pour une raison qui m'était complètement obscure, le Chef Swan s'était raidi à ma réponse.

Peut être pensait il que je cachais bien mon jeu ? Si c'était le cas, j'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts. Pas question que l'on me prive de _ça_ aussi. Même si bon, je n'en avais pas tellement besoin pour l'instant… Mais il était définitivement hors de question que Charlie, Chef de la police ou pas, se mêle de ma _vie sociale_ !

« Et vous ? Vous partez à quelle heure, le matin ? » Demandai je à mon tour.

C'était une question capitale au cas où le sujet précédent devait être remis en cause. Ahem.

« Vers Sept heures et demi. Parfois plus tôt. Je ne rentre qu'à dix neuf heures. Donc j'imagine que du coup, tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour ton déjeuner… »

« Non, non, c'est bon… Je n'ai qu'à… »

_Prendre ma voiture et manger en ville ?_ Cours toujours, Edward !

« Oui, je me débrouillerai. » Acquiesçais-je.

_Quitte à devoir cuisiner !_

« Très bien. »

Le nouveau silence qui s'ensuivit pesa plus que le précédent. Mais je préférais ça. Au moins, il faisait son job : il me surveillait discrètement. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable mais je préférais ça à l'interrogatoire.

Seulement il y avait encore un sujet que j'avais envie d'aborder.

« J'imagine que si je veux aller en ville, je vais devoir y aller à pied ? » Lançai-je, en grimaçant.

Le Chef Swan eut un rire étouffé et me regarda avec défiance.

_Merde en approche._

« Non, il y a toujours ma vieille camionnette à l'arrière cours. Tu la prends quand tu veux. » Me dit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Vieille camionnette. _Vieille._ Je n'avais même pas envie de demander à quel point elle l'était. Je me contentai juste d'acquiescer calmement.

« Elle ne peut pas dépasser les quatre vingt » Eut il besoin de préciser.

Il s'amusait à mes dépens. _Looser._

A cet instant, mon cellulaire vibra dans ma poche et je m'excusai auprès du Chef Swan pour prendre l'appel d'Esmée. Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, en espérant être assez loin d'un paire d'oreilles curieuses, si tant était que cela l'intéressait… Je préférais rester prudent.

« Esmée ? »

_« Edward. Ca va, mon chéri ? » _Cantonna ma mère.

« Oui. Et vous ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

_« Oui, nous venons tout juste d'arriver. Comment cela se passe avec Charlie ? »_

« Oh, exactement comme tu l'imagine ! » Plaisantai je.

_« Hum, s'il te plait… Reste sage, veux tu ? » _Dit elle sur un ton de reproche.

J'étais poli, sans plus. Et puis, nous avions tous nos versions du sens du mot « sage »… Les nôtres devaient différer un peu.

« Oui, non. C'est cool, il me prête sa _vieille_ camionnette si je dois me rendre en ville. » Répondis je, sarcastique.

_« Ah oui ? C'est très gentil de sa part de te laisser conduire après tout ça. Tu n'en profiteras pas, n'est ce pas ? »_

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas saisi le sarcasme.

« Bien sûr que non. »

_« Bon, je dois aider Rose pour le diner. Je te rappelle plus tard et l'on pourra se parler plus tranquillement. »_

_« C'est ce crétin d'Edward ? » _Entendis je au fond alors qu'Esmée s'apprêtait à raccrocher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Rosalie était _tellement _charmante.

Sans surprise, j'entendis sa voix dure à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Eh bien, bravo encore une fois ! »_ Me sermonna t elle.

« Salut, l'enfant prodige. Ravi de t'entendre. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. » Psalmodiai je tout en sachant à quel point ma désinvolture énervait Rosalie.

_« Ouais, il fallait y penser avant ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ma présentation aura lieu à la fin du mois ? Tu étais __**censé**__ venir, __**je**__ t'avais acheté un billet ! »_

« Vraiment désolé, Lili, je te rembourserai, promis. » Souriais-je.

_« Arrête de toujours tout prendre à la légère, Edward et pour l'amour du ciel, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !»_

Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, _oui_, elle s'énervait vraiment pour de vrai. C'était d'autant plus dur pour elle avec cette histoire de présentation de mémoire. _Elle_ avait fait l'effort de penser à moi et moi, je me suis tout bonnement fait arrêter.

« Tu as eu General Motors, en passant ? » Eludai je avec habileté.

_« Oui. Et ils m'ont dit que… Oh, la ferme ! »_

Cela n'avait pas marché mais je savais comment la distraire.

« C'est normal de passer l'entretien par e-mail ? » Essayai je encore une fois.

_« Non. Et en parlant de mail, arrête avec tes stupides spam ou sinon je te bloque définitivement ! »_

« Voilà qui devrait me faire relativiser. » Raillai je.

Elle soupira profondément puis reprit sur un ton beaucoup plus pressé :

_« Bon alors, écoute moi bien, imbécile. J'ai réussi à repousser la date de la sortie de promotion de deux semaines, c'est-à-dire dans un mois et demi et cela ne s'applique pas seulement qu'à moi mais aussi à quelques vingtaines d'étudiants furax que je me trimballe depuis la première année. Je n'ai pu obtenir cette faveur que parce que je suis la meilleure élève de ma promotion et parce que je fais partie du comité de l'organisation_ (Elle en était plutôt la présidente si mes souvenirs sont bons)_ mais si tu daignes __**encore**__ ne pas venir me voir ce jour là, je te le jure, Edward Anthony Cullen, je brûle tes cheveux immondes ! »_

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle faisait autant d'efforts pour moi. J'appréciais mais cela me gênait, dans un sens où l'on ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu du temps où elle était encore à Forks. Ceci dit, décevoir Rosalie impliquait presque la mort… Elle était capable de tout lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère.

« Je tiens à mes cheveux majestueux alors, oui, j'y serai ! »

_« Exactement ce que je voulais entendre. J'ai demandé expressément à Carlisle de t'interdire de conduire d'ici là. »_

Je roulai des yeux.

« Excellent. Hum… Il faut que je te laisse, Lili. Tu as un diner sur le feu, je crois. Essaye de n'empoisonner personne, d'accord ? »

_« Espèce de… »_

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans le claquement de mon téléphone tandis que je pouffai discrètement, imaginant Rosalie en train de verser de l'essence sur ma tête si je me déclarais officiellement absent à sa remise de diplôme.

Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention et je vis Chef Swan, bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur, me toiser.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de parler à ta famille. » Releva t il sur un ton de reproche.

Je rêve ! L'indiscrétion de ce type avait elle une limite ?

« Et vous, une drôle de façon de respecter l'intimité des gens ! » Rétorquai je.

« Qui perturbe l'intimité de qui exactement ? »

Un sourire mauvais étira mes lèvres.

« Faites pas l'imbécile, ça ne vous réussit pas, Chef Swan… Cette cohabitation était _votre_ idée, assumez ! » Soupirai je, insolent.

Mon insolence sembla le faire démarrer au quart de tour autant qu'avec Rosalie car il se redressa et s'approcha de moi.

« Ecoute moi bien, jeune homme. Je me fiche que tu ais eue une éducation guindée ou laxiste mais tant que tu seras sous mon toit, tu me parleras sur un autre ton, c'est clair ? »

« Sinon, quoi ? Vous allez m'_incarcérer_ ? » Raillai je.

« C'est une option à voir ! » Rugit il.

« Faites donc, Chef Swan… Profitez du peu de pouvoir que vous pouvez exercer sur moi. Abusez-en : cela ne durera pas. » Le menaçai je.

Son visage s'empourpra de colère et je devinai qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Quant à moi, j'essayais difficilement de me contrôler. Je ne savais même pas à quel moment je m'étais levé pour le toiser à mon tour. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que personne n'était jamais arrivé à m'énerver aussi vite !

A ma grande surprise, il réussit à se calmer et tourna les talons vers la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

_C'est ça, barre toi ! Tu me gonfle, sale poulet._

Faudrait qu'il songe à avoir ses propres mômes un jour ! Cela lui évitera de gueuler sur ceux des autres.

A neuf heures, j'étais toujours assis dans le salon comme un imbécile. Je ne voulais pas encore monter dans ma chambre car j'avais encore faim mais je ne pouvais pas manger les restes de la pizza parce qu'il était encore dans la cuisine.

Restait-il encore un peu de pizza ?

~ o0C0o ~

Hum… Voici ce que moi j'appelle un chapitre de transition donc si vous n'avez pas trouvé ça 'exaltant', ne me lapidez pas. Du moins, pas encore ! x) Parce que prochain chapitre : _« Je ne peux pas m'être trompé de numéro, Monsieur Cullen »_ avec –enfin- une « apparition » de Bella. :)

Encore une fois, j'aime beaucoup recevoir vos avis, cela m'encourage et me motive. Encore merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser quelques mots.

A plus.

Areka


	4. Je ne peux pas m'être trompée de numéro

Permis de conduite

Disclaimer : les personnages ici ne m'appartiennent pas mais bel et bien à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer.

Résumé : La lenteur n'est pas sécurisante, juste exaspérante. La vitesse est plus ludique, moins douloureuse. Tout devrait aller plus vite alors accélère, veux tu ?

Rating M (enfin T pour le moment mais je progresse lentement)

Note de l'auteure :

Hum. Hum. Etant donné que j'ai prévu de faire un stage, je me retrouve désormais, euh… Un peu débordée alors, mes publications vont devenir assez irrégulières mais je pense pouvoir publier au moins un chapitre par semaine, quand même. On verra. Eh bien, chères lectrices, vous avez été nombreuses à me commenter… Je vous remercie beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre avec, comme promis, une « apparition » de Bella (notez bien les guillemets) et qui est… D'une longueur acceptable, je pense. Vous pouvez protester, bien sûr, mais prière de ne pas lancer de vraies pierres (votre écran n'y survivrait pas).

Réponses aux lectrices anonymes :

Beatrice : Eh bien, je te trouve un peu dure avec Edward. :) Mais question « Fermage de gueule » dans cette histoire, c'est chacun son tour ! Alors je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras.

Thalie : Je te remercie beaucoup, ce que tu dis me touche. Et oui, la cohabitation avec Charlie, ça va être épique ! Voici la suite.

Mamouneedward : Merci tout simplement à toi d'être aussi enthousiaste. Je suis ravie que tu aimes dès le premier chapitre. Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture.

~ o0C0o ~

Chapitre 4

_« Je ne peux pas m'être trompé de numéro, Monsieur Cullen ! »_

Les trois premiers jours étaient durement passés mais avec une routine plus ou moins bien définie. Je me levais souvent à neuf heures, neuf heures et demie le matin, vérifiais mes mails puis je faisais un peu d'exercice histoire de garder la forme. Je me douchais avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ensuite, je faisais la vaisselle et rangeais le petit désordre que j'avais créé (pas question de se plier en quatre, nous étions dans une garçonnière, après tout !). Le midi, je me faisais livrer mon déjeuner depuis le petit restaurant des Clearwater, pareil pour le diner –diner que je prenais souvent avant que Charlie ne rentre du boulot. Entre temps, j'essayai d'assimiler les cours que l'on me postait (chose que je réussissais plutôt bien d'ailleurs) tout en discutant en lignes avec des amis ou avec Esmée et Jasper. C'est vers une heure du mat' que je trouve le sommeil. Un vrai geek.

Ceci dit, je m'étais fait à la maison plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. La chambre, son plafond incliné, les planchers branlants, le salon renfermé et les meubles dépareillés… C'est à Charlie Swan que je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire.

Esmée me reprochait de plus en plus de ne pas faire le moindre effort pour lui rendre la vie facile. Je n'avais plus adressé la parole au _Chef Swan_ depuis notre dernière altercation. C'était la guerre des regards à chaque fois que l'on se croisait dans les escaliers. Il était têtu, j'étais arrogant et cela me convenait parfaitement… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je suis à court de liquide. Ce qui m'avait vraiment pris au dépourvu puisque je ne pensais pas avoir dépensé tant que ça. Mais toujours était-il que je devais aller en ville. Que j'utilise sa _vieille_ camionnette donc ou que je lui demande de me déposer. Cela exigeait bien évidemment que je lui _parle_…

Pour couronner le tout, il a décidé de se lever un peu tard aujourd'hui, je suis donc dans l'expectative même si je n'aimais pas attendre. Plutôt nerveux, je me tenais devant l'évier où j'avais déposé ma vaisselle, mes doigts tapotant les rebords du placard.

Lorsque Charlie déboula dans la cuisine, il eut un sursaut remarquable en me voyant presque statufié au beau milieu de la pièce. Ma peau diaphane faisait souvent ça aux gens et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« Hum.» Grommela t il, peu amène. « Tu t'es levé tôt. C'est pour quoi ? »

Je me redressai légèrement et répondis d'une voix sûre :

« Je comptais me rendre à la banque. J'ai… Quelques affaires à régler. »

Bon, ce n'était pas très malin de jouer les hommes d'affaire mais il fallait que j'ai une excuse en béton pour qu'il ne puisse pas refuser. J'en avais aussi un peu marre de rester cloitré ici.

Le Chef Swan fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

« Quel genre d'affaires ? »

Je soupirai. Quel fouineur. Les gens étaient irrécupérables.

« Je dois payer mes frais de scolarité, l'entretien de la maison, mes abonnements, ce genre de choses… » Répondis je vaguement.

Il hocha lentement la tête et mit en marche la machine à café.

Bon sang, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? N'avais je pas sous entendu clairement que j'avais besoin d'une voiture ? Était-il trop attardé pour saisir ?

« Euhm… Est-ce que vous pourriez me déposer ? » Demandai je, m'arrachant la langue.

Il sourit. Pas de manière sympathique. Et je sus qu'il avait déjà compris où je voulais en venir, la première fois. _Connard_.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Edward mais je ne pense pas que je passerais devant la banque… Elle est plutôt éloignée des quatre voies. Mais si tu veux, je t'envois un taxi. » Maugréa t il.

Un taxi. Aha. Oui, Swan, parce qu'il y _avait_ des taxis qui iraient jusqu'ici !

Ce gars est complètement fêlé.

Avant que je ne pus me jeter à sa gorge pour ses conneries, une vieille tonalité brisée s'éleva dans la pièce. C'était le combiné de la cuisine. Chef Swan s'y précipita tout en me gardant hostilement à l'œil.

« Allô ? ... Ah, salut toi. (Son regard passa de l'hostilité à la méfiance). Elle m'en a vaguement parlé, oui. Pourquoi ? »

Et là, qu'importe son interlocuteur, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir écouter… Avec une vitesse fulgurante, son visage s'était décomposé en horreur, tellement qu'il me fusillait carrément du regard à présent.

« Ecoute, je suis très occupé, je ne peux pas… (Pause puis soupir). Je sais, mais… (Nouvelle pause) Si, si, je… J'en meurs d'envie mais la maison n'est pas très libre en ce moment, tu vois. »

Ah, alors, comme ça on allait avoir des visiteurs et il rechignait parce qu'il ne voulait pas m'étaler au grand jour ? J'étais la honte de sa vie, son enfant caché, son fils galeux… Peut être que c'était son amante, après tout ? Je fermais hermétiquement ma bouche, me retenant de rire (ou de vomir, au choix). Il était si tiraillé entre l'envie de recevoir cette fameuse visite et celle de me cacher aux yeux de tous.

_C'était votre idée, Chef Swan, votre idée !_

« Non, je préfère que tu restes chez Harry et que tu viennes me voir directement au commissariat si l'envie t'en prend. Nous pourrons déjeuner ensemble. »

Définitivement son amante ! Il avait un de ces tons mièvres que la niaiserie dégoulinait presque du coin de ses lèvres… Puis je devinai la réponse de la femme à l'autre bout du fil : _« Pourquoi Charlie ? Qu'est ce que tu caches à la maison ? »._

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste le boulot » Répondit il.

Hein, que je suis doué pour deviner une conversation ?

Bon, maintenant que j'étais au courant, je n'avais plus besoin de rester planté là comme un parfait idiot. Je me retournai et décidai de sortir dans l'arrière-cour, ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Peut être aurais je la chance de faire connaissance avec la vieille camionnette du Chef Swan ?

L'herbe humide et givrée craqua sous mes chaussures alors que j'avançai sur la pelouse. La propriété était cernée par une forêt de conifères très peu rassurante et qui s'étendait probablement jusqu'à une petit rivière en aval. Le petit sentier boueux qui y menait n'avait rien de très tentant mais l'odeur des épicéas restait très agréable.

Lorsque je me retournai sur ma gauche, je souris largement : la fameuse camionnette était là, camouflée sous une énorme bâche grise mouillée… Le véhicule semblait énorme, à plateau et pour ce que je pouvais en voir, elle était d'un rouge délavé pas forcément très glamour pour son état. Chevrolet d'après les jantes… Des années 50 ou 60, je dirais. Un vrai monstre des cavernes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soulever la bâche pour vérifier et découvrais complètement l'avant. Je grimaçai. Cette camionnette n'était pas _vieille._ Elle avait juste vu passer la Préhistoire, l'Antiquité et le Moyen-âge ... Un seul coup de poing dans l'aile et elle tomberait en pièces, quand bien même elle paraissait solide.

« Une petite merveille, n'est ce pas ? » S'extasia faussement Charlie Swan alors qu'il venait de sortir de la cuisine, un petit sourire odieux aux lèvres.

J'vous jure, des fois !

« Mais, je suppose que tu ne dois pas beaucoup tenir à rouler avec ça ». Ajouta t il.

_Non, j'hésite encore à prendre une charrette, à vrai dire…_ Avais-je envie de répondre.

« C'est mieux que rien. » Marmonnai-je, peu convaincu.

Je ne tenais pas trop à lui donner raison.

Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver à ma hauteur et sourit de satisfaction tout en contemplant le véhicule, les mains sur les hanches. Une émotion inconnue peignit alors son visage. Nostalgie ? Possible. Il était quand même assez vieux.

« C'est mieux que rien, tu as raison. » Grogna t il en me tapant légèrement sur l'épaule.

Puis il repartit, sous mon regard effaré. Je roulai des yeux. Il aimait vraiment se faire prier, cet espère de…

« Je peux avoir les clés, _Monsieur Swan _? » Le rappelai je.

Il s'arrêta dans sa démarche, se retourna et eut un gros rire.

_Je le gèle, je l'immole, je le tranche en morceau et je le jette dans la rivière. _

Dans un tintement métallique, il jeta les clés vers moi et grommela, plutôt fier de lui :

« Un peu d'humilité te ferait vraiment du bien, mon garçon ! »

~ o0C0o ~

La banque de Forks était bondée mais pas d'hommes d'affaires comme on en voyait souvent dans les grandes villes ou à la télé. Juste des petits jeunes comme moi qui avaient encore la présence d'esprit de penser à économiser. Et parmi les petits jeunes, il y avait forcément…

« Edward ? »

… Les filles.

« Lauren. » Saluai-je, blasé.

Mon ton était assez gentil pour rester poli mais assez ferme pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de bavarder.

Elle s'empourpra.

A l'époque où elle était encore brune (et j'essayais à présent de ne pas fixer ses mèches dorées), Lauren Mallory avait été avec moi au lycée. Enfin, pas spécifiquement « avec moi », on fréquentait juste le même établissement. J'avais du la rembarrer plus d'une fois et malgré les trois années qu'elle y avait passé à me contempler (je ne me vante pas), elle ne se faisait toujours pas à ma présence. Cependant, elle ne renonçait jamais à venir m'aborder dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Un acte courageux. Ou très stupide.

« Euh… Cela faisait longtemps, non ? » Lança t elle maladroitement.

« C'est juste une impression mais ce n'est pas si loin que ça » Répondis je, impassible.

« Tu as raison… J'ai beaucoup voyagé aussi. Peut être que ça me rend plus sensible, plus nostalgique… Tu étais différent dans mes souvenirs.»

J'eus un petit sourire.

« Encore une impression. Mais maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu vas pouvoir corriger ça. » Dis je en amorçant un pas vers l'extérieur.

Elle me suivit. _Bravo, Edward !_

« C'est drôle de te voir ici… J'ai pourtant cru que tu irais dans une de ces grandes universités, genre… Sherbrooke, Berkeley ou Irvine. » Remarqua t elle avec sa voix nasillarde.

J'arquai un sourcil sceptique puis ris légèrement.

« Tu dois me confondre avec Rosalie… C'est elle, la surdouée des Cullen.»

« Je croyais qu'elle était blonde… » S'offusqua t elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sujette à de telles préjugées, Lauren. » Relevai je en indiquant sa nouvelle couleur.

Elle rougit davantage. Je roulai des yeux.

« C'est juste une manière de dire que tu es plus brillant qu'elle… » Me défendit elle, si sûrement que cela frisait le ridicule.

Mais je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas un match durant lequel il fallait comparer chaque point de notre réussite sociale… Et puis, Lauren… Si l'on venait à être trop gentil envers elle, cela pouvait vite déraper sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive. _J'en_ savais quelque chose.

Lorsque je me dirigeais vers la vieille Chevrolet –qui détonnait _légèrement_ avec mon allure- Lauren eut un air suspicieux tout en détaillant le monstre.

« Euh, c'est ta voiture ? »

« Oh non. » Puis, je me souvins que si, elle serait à moi durant un mois. « Pas légalement du moins. » M'amusai je.

Son visage se décomposa. Ah, le matérialisme. Je devais redescendre un peu dans son estime à présent, dans le rang du DD plutôt que celui du DSS (Demi-dieu et Dieu Suprême du Sexe, allez savoir, c'est un code de fille !). Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, soit dit en passant.

« Tu l'as… _Volé _? Tu l'as volé ! C'est la voiture de Bella ! » S'insurgea t elle.

Je me retournai en bloc. Elle semblait choquée. Moi aussi.

Qui voudrait _voler_ ce dinosaure ? Et puis…

« La voiture de qui ? » M'offusquai je.

« Bella… C'est… Une amie… Vient souvent à Forks pour… »

« Hum… Lauren, je ne connais pas de _Bella_, j'ai juste emprunté la voiture. Pas volé »

« Oui, m-mais… C'est quand même assez… Tu n'as pas… ? Non, c'est évident, à quoi est ce que je… »

Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant désarticuler ses phrases maladroites puis, elle laissa tomber et rajouta :

« Oh, et puis zut, elle a du sûrement la vendre. Désolée. Cela doit être un mal entendu. »

J'haussai les épaules. C'était chose courante que la voiture d'une personne passe entre les mains d'une autre dans cette petite ville isolée, il n'y avait pas tellement de possibilités. Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner autant.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, Lauren mais j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire alors… »

« Ouais, à plus. Edward » Termina t elle, prononçant mon prénom avec une sorte de révérence guindée.

J'hochai la tête et montai dans le véhicule pendant qu'elle restait plantée sur le trottoir.

Je démarrai et ne manquai pas de faire sursauter Lauren à la première grosse pétarade… La Volvo me manquait. Cette _chose_ était juste un horrible substitut, une punition, la pire. Il fallait embrayer deux fois avant de passer la vitesse et le Chef Swan exagérait, elle pouvait à peine atteindre les soixante à l'heure. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, au choix), une voiture comme celle ci était plutôt courante à Forks. Les Weber et les Stanley en possédaient une dans le genre. A côté, ma Volvo faisait un peu tape à l'œil.

Après avoir fait le plein d'essence, je fis le tour de la ville, faisant une pause au supermarché pour m'approvisionner en cochonneries pour geeks : chips, barre de chocolats, cocas… Et en rentrant, je suis passé chez les Clearwater pour récupérer ma commande, soit des steaks pannés et salades pour le diner. Cela changeait des plats italiens d'Esmée mais c'était le meilleur truc que je pouvais trouver à cette heure de la journée. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête que c'était toujours moi qui payais le diner, dernièrement et Charlie semblait trouver ça vraiment convenable. Il fallait que j'arrête ça. Ce n'était pas à moi de le nourrir.

_Si tu veux manger bien, il faut que tu fasses tout par toi-même…_

J'adorais ma philosophie de lâche responsable.

Il ne fut pas plus tard que six heures lorsque je franchissais enfin le seuil de la maison lugubre. Le téléphone dans la cuisine semblait être en pleine agonie à force de sonner.

Je me pressai de poser mes courses sur la table et pris l'appareil de ma main libre.

« Résidence Swan, je vous écoute. » Raillai je à moitié.

Tant qu'à répondre au téléphone des autres, il fallait faire ça bien.

_« Oh. Salut. »_

Je m'arrêtai de ricaner. C'était une voix légère, fine, douce. Une voix de fille. Ou de femme plutôt jeune. J'en avais un peu perdu l'habitude et cela me désarçonna un peu.

« Salut. Euh… Qui est ce ? » Demandai je plus gentiment que je ne le voulais.

La fille à l'autre bout du fil ria. Un vrai rire de jeune fille. Authentique. Mais encore une fois, c'était léger, doux, agréable.

_« Tu es chez moi et tu n'es pas Charlie donc, je trouve que c'est moi qui devrais te poser la question. »_

Elle avait dit ça d'un trait et le confort que sa voix m'apportait commençait légèrement à me troubler. Comme si elle m'était familière. Proche.

« Oh. » Dis je, un peu perdu. Puis je me souvins du coup de fil mystérieux de ce matin. L'amante de Charlie. C'était elle ! « _Oh !_ » Répétai je, bêtement.

_« Ouais. 'Oh !' »_ Ria t elle.

Bon, finalement c'est une femme alors._ L'amante de Charlie._

_« Alors tu me dis ton nom ou je dois appeler Charlie pour lui dire que tu es en train de nous cambrioler ? »_

« Edward Anthony Cullen. » Répondis je comme un automate.

_« Edward Anthony Cullen. D'accord, Ed… __Ou Eddy peut être ? »_

« Juste Edward. »

Croyez le ou pas mais elle prononçait vraiment mon prénom d'une manière… Très plaisante.

_Beurk, Edward, c'est l'amante du Chef Swan !_

_« Hum. Alors, 'Juste Edward'… Qu'est ce que tu fabriques chez moi ? » _

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle se permettait de me tutoyer comme ça ?

« Peut être que je devrais d'abord m'assurer que je suis bien chez vous… Votre nom ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de rire –ou de ricaner, je n'en savais trop rien. Cela m'agaça.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, Madame.» Plaquai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

_« C'est Mademoiselle. » _Me corrigea t elle de sa voix vachement agréable.

Oh.

Bon sang, c'était une fille ou une femme, à la fin ?

« Excusez. Mademoiselle. Vous vous êtes trompé de numéro.» Répétai je en me sentant parfaitement ridicule.

Elle rigola encore puis reprit :

_« C'est Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne peux pas m'être trompé de numéro, Monsieur Cullen ! » _

« Eh bien, je… _Quoi_ ? »

Euh… Elle a bien dit Mademoiselle Swan ?

Silence.

Je cogite.

Elle articula quelque chose mais je ne l'entendis pas.

_Mademoiselle Swan_. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

« Tu es _la fille_ du Chef Swan ? » Me récriai je, incrédule.

_« Vous êtes plutôt long à la détente, mon cher. »_ Me dit-elle avec sarcasme. _« Ne me dites pas que ça vous choque au point de vous faire oublier les bonnes manières ! »_

Quoi, comment ça ? Pourquoi ça ne me choquerait pas ? Charlie était un vieux garçon, tout le monde _savait_ ça et voilà qu'elle me dit qu'elle était sa fille?

Sa fille en toute illégitimité, oui ! Il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle ni de sa mère dans le salon. Comment Charlie pouvait il juste…

Bon. Peut être qu'elle était trop moche et qu'il en avait honte, après tout. Cela ne serait pas étonnant, avec la tronche qu'il a.

_Okay, sois pas méchant, Edward. Cette pauvre fille a forcément des parents séparés, ou pire._

Puis je me souvins comment Charlie m'avait fusillé du regard durant l'appel qu'il avait reçu ce matin… C'était elle à l'autre bout du fil et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait honte d'elle qu'il refusait de parler d'elle devant moi. Au contraire. C'était parce _qu'elle_ allait venir ici et qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois sous le même toit qu'_elle_, que _l'on _utilise la même salle de bain, que _l'on_ se frotte quotidiennement…

Je commençai alors à comprendre. Il avait caché exprès les photos de sa fille avant ma venue ici. Elle devait être jeune… Avoir le même âge que moi.

Et toutes ses questions lors de notre première soirée de cohabitation… Tout se tenait.

_« Ah, vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es plutôt… »_ Avait il répondu lorsque je lui ai menti à propos de mes aventures amoureuses. Il s'était raidi lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais célibataire. Il trouvait que j'étais un potentiel danger pour sa fille ? Elle devait être canon ou alors c'est moi qui devais être son genre. _Ou les deux_. Oh, bon sang…

Soudainement, des pensées torrides m'envahirent : moi et cette fille que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam en train de faire des choses censurées dans ma chambre alors que Charlie ronflait dans la pièce d'à côté.

_« Allô, allô ? Y'a un pilote dans l'avion ? »_

Elle ria une nouvelle fois avec une drôle de façon et mes fantasmes naquirent de nulle part.

_Ce devait sûrement être son rire lorsqu'on lui chuchotait des blagues salaces à l'oreille. _

_« Tu as perdu ta langue, Edward Anthony Cullen ? »_ Railla t elle en chantonnant.

Je me mordis légèrement les lèvres. Sa voix… Elle était foutrement grisante.

Je m'en sentis un peu… Perturbé. Excité. _Pervers._

~ o0C0o ~

Okay, les filles. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui _*attend les insultes de toute part*_. Hum, je pense que vous devez tous spéculer après cette Bella qui n'arrête pas de rire derrière son combiné. On y reviendra plus tard pour en connaitre la raison. Peut être au chapitre 6 ou 7… Au choix…

Mais prochain chapitre : _« Ben, c'est comme les Vélanes, tu vois ! »_… Levez la main celles qui connaissent pas les Vélanes ! )

A toute.

Areka.


	5. Ouais, ben, c'est commes les vélanes!

Permis de conduite

Disclaimer: tous les persos sont à Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating M pour langage cru.** :B

**Note de l'auteure :**

Alors, je publie ça à la va vite car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, entre deux postages de CV et lettres de motivation. :) Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews donc mais merci beaucoup à: Butterfly971, LucyFanForever, CeriseBella (Jasper et Edward ont vingt ans dans cette fic), Annetoutsimplement, MortalFlower, mlca66, tilunarou, TheDollJuuuuu, Gwla10 et Alexise-me. Merci pour vos mots encourageants. La prochaine fois, je vous répondrai.

Bonne lecture.

~ o0C0o ~

Chapitre 5

_« Ouais, ben, c'est comme les Vélanes, tu vois ! »_

Isabella Marie Swan. Dix neuf ans. Originaire de l'Arizona. Etudiante en Lettre à l'université de Phoenix.

Dans ma tête, -comme je n'avais pas eu les couilles de le lui demander- elle était brune, bronzée, volleyeuse ou nageuse avec un sourire ultra blanche. Mince, à petite poitrine (comme toutes les volleyeuse/nageuse que je connaissais) et, bon sang... Sacrément sexe.

Comment en étais je arrivé là ?

Après notre petit prélude (assez comique, je l'avoue), elle avait demandé si j'habitais chez eux –ou chez elle, comme elle aimait le faire remarquer- et, comme si la maison avait entendu sa question, leur réfrigérateur tomba en rade dans un bruit insupportable. Elle m'expliqua alors que c'était un problème courant et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Il suffisait juste de débrancher l'appareil, de le laisser ouvert, puis de le rebrancher quinze minutes après. Elle a attendu les quinze minutes avec moi et donc, inévitablement, nous avions fini par discuter.

Mais sans que je m'en aperçoive, notre conversation s'étendit jusqu'à une heure du mat'. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Au contraire. Sa voix était vraiment… Hum. Il ne semble pas y avoir de mot juste pour la décrire. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que, au fur et à mesure qu'elle somnolait, sa voix (qui était déjà assez excitante) prenait une certaine intonation sensuelle. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser et du coup, j'ai échappé au moins la moitié de son récit.

Nous avions convenu qu'il était préférable de continuer la conversation sur nos cellulaires respectifs afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie en me voyant pendu au vieux combiné de la cuisine. Je ne sus même pas qui avait eu cette idée mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que je n'avais pas refusé et que j'attendais toujours impatiemment qu'elle me rappelle à chaque fois qu'elle raccrochait pour aller diner, pour se doucher (mes imaginations ont fusé durant ses quinze minutes de douches) ou pour faire son lit.

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, nous n'avions parlé que de trucs très innocents… En fait, nous avions surtout parlé d'elle et de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sa mère, son beau père, Phil, sa vie à Phoenix. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des images très suggestives de nous deux en tête.

Depuis toute petite, Isabella passait la moitié de ses vacances d'été à Forks mais elle détestait ça (ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vu, Carlisle nous emmenait toujours en vacance vers l'Est).

Isabella détestait Forks. Trop de pluie. Trop de verdure. Trop de nuages et trop de tarés, selon elle (je me demande d'ailleurs si elle me classifiait dans cette liste là !). Et là, surprise ! Maman s'est remariée et part en lune de miel vers les Keys pour une durée indéterminée. Du coup, elle était à la fois contente et désespérée car cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : deux mois entier à Forks.

Au bout de quelques heures, j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de lui demander pourquoi elle me parlait de ça aussi ouvertement… Je savais qu'elle se serait braquée et je ne voulais pas de ça. J'appréciais trop le son de sa voix pour ça. L'écouter parler sans jamais s'arrêter… Cela m'excitait. Je me répète un peu mais c'est vrai. Tout en suivant le rythme de sa voix, mon imagination galopante ne cessait de dessiner ses traits inconnus dans le noir.

J'étais encore allongé sur mon lit lorsque mon téléphone vibra sous mon oreiller. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de me lever mais je souris en sachant parfaitement qui c'était.

« Tu sais qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour ça ? » Grognai je, faussement énervé.

_«_ _Allez, debout, la marmotte ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? »_ Chantonna t elle avec sa voix absolument… Délicieuse. Quoi que légèrement différente de celle qu'elle avait la nuit dernière.

« Parle pour toi, Arizona. Tu fais quoi ? »

_« Waouh, 'Arizona', ça me rend vachement torride tout d'un coup ! »_

_Tu n'as même pas idée,_ Arizona_._

« Ouais. Alors ? Tu fais quoi ? » Répétai je en voulant garder le fil de la conversation.

_« Je suis en train de te parler… »_ Répondit elle avec éloquence.

« Mais encore ? »

_« Je reviens de mon cours de yoga » _

Je vous l'avais dit : elle était sexe !

« Mm hm. Les gens de Phoenix sont matinaux. » Fis je remarquer.

_« Nos journées commencent plus tôt que les vôtres, c'est vrai ! Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? A part somnoler, bien sûr ! » _Rigola t elle.

_Moi ? Voyons, je fantasme sur toi._

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je suppose que je dois aller manger avant toute chose… »

_« Hum, oui, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. »_ Acquiesçât-elle sur un ton scientifique.

_Si tu me laissais te manger, tu pourrais devenir le repas le plus important de tous._

« Je te rappelle plus tard, Isabella. »

Putain… Pourquoi est ce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir des pensées salaces à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ? Cela ne faisait même pas une journée que j'ai commencé à lui parler, bordel ! Et puis, je n'étais pas un tel pervers. Edward Cullen a toujours été respectueux !

_Mais pas Edward Masen !_

« Oh, la ferme ! »

Et merde… Voila que je me parlais à moi-même.

Lorsque je descendis, le Chef Swan était encore là. Il ne devait pas être loin de sept heures et quelques. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'insulter mentalement Isabella pour m'avoir réveillé aussi tôt.

« Ah. Tu prends les bonnes habitudes, mon garçon ! » Fit remarquer Charlie en regardant l'horloge alors qu'il portait son mug sous sa moustache ridicule.

Je haussai les épaules puis sortis du placard une boite de céréales.

Lorsque je me retournais pour m'attabler avec mon bol, je vis le crâne dégarni et repoussant du Chef Swan dépasser l'énorme journal qu'il venait de déployer devant lui.

Cela me fit réfléchir deux secondes.

Je fantasmais vraiment sur la fille de _ce_ Charlie Swan ?

Et… Et si elle lui ressemblait ? Et si elle avait les mêmes traits que lui ? Les mêmes défauts ?

Et si j'avais laissé entendre que sa voix me plaisait et qu'il en allait de même pour elle ? Et si elle venait ici _pour moi_ ? Est-ce qu'elle m'embrasserait la première ?…

Putain, et si elle ressemblait _vraiment_ à son père ? J'aperçus la moustache de Charlie frémir et je faillis vomir dans mon bol.

Bordel !

« Tout va bien, Edward ? » S'enquit il en abaissant le journal.

« Oui. Ça va »

_J'essaye juste de transposer vos traits sur le visage de votre fille de dix neuf ans._

Arg.

Bon… Peut être que j'ai placé une attente trop élevée en imaginant les traits de cette fille à partir de sa voix sexy ? Ouais, après tout, peut être qu'elle était télé conseillère ? Avec une voix entrainée professionnellement pour paraitre attirante et sensuelle alors qu'en vrai, c'est une mocheté ! Ou alors, une sirène : une voix envoutante et une queue de poisson.

Je délire. Je ne sais même pas quel genre de relation j'entretiens avec elle. Enfin, si relation il y a. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prier pour qu'elle ressemble plus à sa mère qu'à son père. Peut être que sa mère était canon, elle ? Voire même trop canon pour rester avec un looser comme Charlie ?

_T'as vraiment aucune honte, toi ?_

Putain, faut vraiment que j'arrête ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sauter Isabella dès qu'elle arrivera…

_Non, tu attendras d'abord que Charlie s'endort…_

Et mon érection matinale redémarra au quart de tour.

« Putain ! » Jurai je entre mes dents.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, euh, rien. »

Charlie m'examina d'un air suspect mais je savais faire l'innocent même en étant dur donc, je continuais de manger calmement mes céréales. Faire semblant, c'est mon truc. En quatre ans, je suis passé maitre en la matière et des fois, il m'arrivait même de croire à ce que je voulais que tout le monde croit.

Heureusement que j'étais assis, sinon, cela aurait pu être gênant.

Bon.

Il fallait que je me calme rapidement, que j'arrête de penser à Isabella, que je pense à un truc repoussant pour faire disparaitre cette bosse alarmante de sous mon pantalon… Ce n'était jamais aussi difficile avant. Je suppose que je dois rouiller un peu de ce côté-là. La dernière fois que j'avais eu des pensées perverses remontait à… Je ne sais pas, en fait. Bon, concentre un peu… Un truc repoussant. Dégoûtant. Distrayant.

Ah oui, tiens ! Je devrais peut être rafistoler le châssis de la Chevrolet, la semaine prochaine. Il y a pas mal de trous sur le côté passager. Ou peut être devrais je changer carrément la banquette ? C'est confortable mais je n'aime pas trop la texture et la couleur pêche du faux cuir. Je me demande si Isabella aimait cette couleur du temps où elle conduisait la camionnette… Est-ce qu'elle était le genre de fille à le faire dans une voiture ?

_Putain, Edward ! _

Ok, reprenons.

Il faut que je…

« Edward, ton téléphone ! »

Oh merde, non ! Ma gaule n'était pas encore partie, je ne peux pas me lever sans attirer l'attention et…

POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE CE SOIT JUSTEMENT CETTE FILLE ?

« Allô ? »

_« Fini de déjeuner, mon grand ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »_

_Putain, moi aussi et c'est vraiment énorme…_

Mais arrête ça, Edward ! Concentre-toi…

« Isa… » Commençai je comme un con avant de m'apercevoir que Charlie me regardait. « Ecoute, Isa, je peux te rappeler ? »

_« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Isa ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les diminutifs ? Et puis tant qu'à faire, je préfère Bella. Tout le monde m'appelle Bella. »_

_Ouais mais je ne crois pas que ton père va apprécier lorsqu'il fera le lien entre ton prénom et mon érection…_

« Je ne peux pas. A plus tard, tu veux ? »

_« Oh, euh, d'accord. Edward, tu es sûr que ça va ? »_

« Oui, oui. Je raccroche. »

Je reposais mon portable sur la table et me remis nonchalamment à mon bol de céréales. Ce n'est qu'en relevant les yeux que je vis l'expression faciale de Charlie. Il était déconfit.

« C'est- C'était qui au téléphone ? » Bredouilla t il, les yeux écarquillés.

« Une amie. » Répondis-je sereinement entre deux cuillerées.

Je me dépêchai de manger. Comme ça, je ne penserais à rien d'autre. Comme ça, mon érection diminuerait. Et comme ça, j'allais pouvoir me tirer d'ici avant qu'il ne découvre le pot-aux-roses.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, Charlie était resté sur ses gardes. C'est un flic, après tout et l'interrogatoire s'apprêtait à commencer, je le sentais. Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi… Heureusement, mes ardeurs redescendirent un peu à cet instant.

« Elle s'appelait Isa… Comme dans… _Isabelle_ ? » Me demanda t il, perplexe.

En plus, il savait jouer la curiosité pure et innocente.

Bon, très bien.

« Non, Isa comme dans Isadora. » Répondis je calmement tout en recherchant rapidement un scénario plausible pour le profil de cette nouvelle amie imaginaire.

« Ah… C'est peu courant comme nom ! Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça… » Releva t il, pensif.

Puis, il me fixa, encore plus suspicieux. Il faudrait que je change le nom d'Isabella en Isadora dans le répertoire de mon téléphone s'il en venait à me fouiller…

« Oui, c'est vrai mais avez-vous déjà connu quelqu'un qui s'appelle Carlisle, Jasper ou même… Edward, en dehors de nous ? » Tentai je tout en continuant de cogiter.

« Là n'est pas… Là n'est pas la question, Edward. D'où est ce qu'elle vient cette petite exactement ? Du Nevada ? »

_Le Nevada qui est dangereusement à côté de l'Arizona, bravo Chef Swan !_

Soit il était très doué pour dénicher les mensonges, soit j'avais perdu mes talents d'acteur. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça allait partir en couilles si je ne me ressaisissais pas.

« De la Floride. Les métisses espagnols sont très nombreux là bas. »

Oh, merde. Il y avait des tonnes d'Etats à l'Est, il y avait la Caroline du Sud, la Caroline du Nord, le Maine, Le New Hampshire… Pourquoi est ce que j'ai dit 'Floride' ? Bordel, je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Heureusement, et bien que ce ne fut pas dans mes plans, Charlie décida de passer l'éponge et retourna lire son journal. Je le remerciai mentalement d'avoir lu attentivement mon dossier lors de mes arrestations.

Je n'étais absolument pas prêt à aborder le sujet et il l'avait compris.

Je finis mon bol de céréales et m'apprêtai à quitter la cuisine lorsque je l'entendis parler :

« Je vais à la pêche avec des amis aujourd'hui… Sur la réserve. Il se peut que je rentre plus tard que d'habitude. »

« Oh ? Vous ne travaillez pas ? » M'étonnai je.

Il ria sans décoller son nez de son journal :

« Personne ne travaille le samedi, Edward. »

Oh. On était samedi ? Depuis quand avais je perdu la notion du temps ?

Je bredouillai un léger « Bonne journée » puis remontai dans ma chambre.

Avant que je ne pusse m'asseoir et réfléchir, mon téléphone vibra à nouveau. Je fus presque déçu lorsque je vis le nom Jasper s'afficher à l'écran. J'essayai d'adopter un air détaché pour ne pas l'alarmer.

« Hey, Jazz ! »

_Ah, bravo, super alto, Edward !_

_« Euh… C'est nouveau ça, pourquoi tu parles comme une gonzesse ? » _

Je me raclai un peu la gorge avant de reprendre.

« C'est rien. Quoi de neuf ? »

_« Pas grand-chose. Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. Je t'ai appelé une centaine de fois, hier, c'était toujours occupé. Tu parlais avec qui ? »_

« Avec personne. Jasper, j'ai un numéro spécial famille depuis au moins un siècle, t'étais au courant ? » Râlai je.

_« C'est pas comme si tu le décrochais tout le temps. » _Il marqua une pause. _« C'est rien. Avec personne. »_ Marmonna t il avant de marquer une autre pause. _« Alors, tu parlais avec qui ? C'était une nana ? »_ Répéta t il.

Je soupirai, exaspéré. Je ne voulais pas lancer la discussion « fille » car je savais qu'il serait intenable mais bien sûr, mon silence voulait déjà tout dire pour lui.

_« Nnnnooon ! »_ Beugla t il avant d'éclater de rire. _« Eh bien, Edward, tu m'offense là ! J'ai passé au moins deux ans à essayer de te sortir de ta période misogyne. Vivre chez ce bon vieux Charl's est une bonne chose après tout. T'es finalement en manque, ça y est ?»_

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. « C'est pas ça, Jazz. S'il te plait, tu pourrais m'appeler sur mon autre numéro ? »

_« Hum, hum, tu attends qu'elle te rappelle, hein ? Allez, crache le morceau ! C'est qui ? »_

Je me saisis l'arête du nez puis me levai pour aller fermer la porte de ma chambre à double tour. Je ne tenais pas à prendre des risques inutiles.

« C'est… La fille du Chef Swan. » Répondis je au bout de quelques minutes.

J'entendis Jasper s'étrangler puis repartir de plus bel en ricanant. _« Carrément ? »_

« Ouais. Carrément. » Avouai je avec un petit sourire.

_« Mais… Je croyais que ce Charlie était plutôt… »_

« … Ouais, je sais, moi aussi, je le pensais mais… »

_« Chaude ? »_ Me coupa t il.

Je grognai. C'était _ça_, le truc avec Jasper. Je détestais quand il faisait ça. C'était pour cette raison que j'évitais de le suivre lorsqu'il allait voir les filles. Il avait une façon écœurante de parler des filles et de parler _avec_ les filles… Bizarrement pourtant, cela semblait les attirer comme des mouches. Mais bon, je suppose que ce n'était pas pour rien non plus qu'il sortait avec une nénette de la trentaine bien tassée… C'était un petit vicieux, pas net du tout.

Il dut remarquer mon mécontentement puis reprit :

_« Pardon. Je voulais dire : elle est jolie ? Brune, Blonde, Rousse ? Bonnet A ? B ? C ? D… ? Elle est avec toi, en ce moment ? Non, clairement pas, tu attends son appel…» _

« Jazz… » le coupai je mais il repartit encore.

_« Elle compte venir à Forks ? Elle était au lycée avec nous ? »_

« Jazz… »

_« … N'aurait forcément entendu parler, ouais. Fille du Chef de la police sera toujours remarquable. Tu lui as demandé si… »_

« Jazz ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. » Dis je, agacé.

_« Pas grave. Il est presque impossible de tricher sur MSN… Vous vous parler bien sur MSN, non ? »_

« Euh… »

Heu ? Quelle excuse avais-je pour ça ? Elle avait MSN ? Je ne lui avais même pas demandé !

_« Edward, putain, mec, t'es grave ! Tu te crois au Moyen-âge ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu lui parles autant si t'as jamais vu sa face ? » _S'exaspéra t il.

« Parce que. L'apparence n'est pas si importante que ça ! » M'offusquai je, comme je n'avais pas eu les mêmes pensées y'a même pas dix minutes.

_« Ouais, à d'autres, Edward ! T'as vu la gueule du vieux ? Et t'es là à dire : 'Oh, m'écoute ! Un minou, c'est un minou' mais tu te vois franchement en train de baiser un gentil grizzli avec une grosse moustache frétillante? »_

Je frissonnai de dégoût. Jasper et ses métaphores… Il avait toujours le chic pour me répugner de quelque chose !

« Elle a une voix sexy… » Essayai je de me défendre.

_« Ouais, ben, c'est comme les Vélanes, tu vois ! »_

« Les _quoi_ ? »

_« Les Vélanes, Edward, tu lis jamais ou quoi ? »_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment le monde de Jasper fonctionnait. Il était un peu farfelu dans son genre. Un jour, il était geek, un autre, il était un aimant à filles, le jour d'après, il était l'étudiant le plus brillant de la côte Ouest et des fois, il me foutait carrément les jetons avec son expression hagarde.

Je lis beaucoup, beaucoup plus que lui bien évidemment mais nous avions des registres différents. Il préférait la science fiction. Et je crois que les Vélanes ont été mentionnées quelque part dans les volets d'Harry Potter, bien que je n'en vois pas le rapport.

_« Ouais, bon, passons. Fais moi un topo rapide, y'a maman qui se ramène. »_ Finit il par marmonner, contrit.

Pourquoi ne pouvais je m'arrêter de parler de filles avec Jasper alors que je savais pertinemment que je détestais ça ?

« Euh… Elle s'appelle Isabella, dix neuf ans et elle vient de l'Arizona. Elle est… Marrante. Intelligente. Et elle fait du yoga. »

_« Ah, oui, de la souplesse. Torride. Continue. »_

« Hum. Ouais. Je ne sais pas mais elle est censée venir à Forks sous peu… Bien sûr, son père refuse qu'elle vienne ici à cause de moi mais elle a dit qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen. »

_« Moyen de quoi ? De baiser clandestinement, j'espère ! Putain, c'est chaud ! »_ S'esclaffa t il.

« Jasper, ferme la, ok ? Tu gâches tout, là ! Je ne parlais pas de ça… »

J'entendis un rire moqueur.

_« Edward. _S'il te plait_. On est entre mec. »_

« Je croyais que t'étais pas d'accord pour que je me fasse un gentil grizzli…»

_« Ouais mais ta situation est foutrement excitante et si ce vieux Charl's l'a interdit de venir à cause de toi, c'est que cette Isabella doit être une fichue bombe ! Si j'étais toi, je prétendrais récupérer mes affaires à la maison dans pas longtemps. »_

Il avait une de ces idées tordues des fois, je n'arrivais plus à le suivre.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » M'indignai je.

_« Argh ! Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. »_ Cantonna t il, las.

« Quoi, quoi, quoi, Jasper, je t'en prie, _quoi _?» Répondis je sur le même ton.

_« Sois pas _faible_, tu veux ? Emmène-la à la maison et baise-la comme une bête ! »_ Se récria t il comme si c'était une évidence.

Ma mâchoire retomba doucement alors que je fronçais les sourcils de dégoût. Il ne me l'a pas encore faite celle là mais j'en avais assez entendu comme ça. J'avais peut être des pensées perverses à l'égard d'Isabella Swan mais pas à ce point !

« Bon, tu sais quoi, Jazz ? Je suis content de ne pas être le frère de ta copine ! » M'exclamai je, rebuté.

_« Oh tiens, marrant que tu dises ça, j'avais justement l'intention de demander tes faveurs pour Rose, elle est foutrement tendue avec cette histoire de mémoire ! »_

Eurk !

« T'es dégueulasse ! »

_« Je sais. » _Ricana t il._ « Oh. Je te laisse. J'ai des courses à porter ! »_

« Mouais, c'est ça. »

Je secouai la tête une bonne fois pour toute afin de chasser les idées saugrenues que Jasper aurait pu implanter dans les limbes de mon cerveau.

Comment est ce que je pouvais considérer ce mec comme mon frère et mon meilleur ami ? En plus, avec quatre ans de cohabitation, il finissait par déteindre sur moi. Bon sang.

Je repris une lourde inspiration et décidai qu'il était temps de prendre une douche froide avant de m'aventurer à appeler Isabella. Oui, il fallait que je me _lave_ des conseils de Jasper !

C'est armé de ma serviette et de ma trousse de toilette pour rejoindre la douche que je me rendis compte d'une chose : cette porte que je n'avais jamais ouverte et qui était attenante à la salle de bain… C'était forcément la chambre d'Isabella.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à gauche. Personne. A droite. Rien. En bas. Nada. Je décidai de revenir sur mes pas pour regarder dans la cour… La voiture de Charlie n'était plus là. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour tourner le poignet de la mystérieuse porte et entrevoir… Une chambre vide et poussiéreuse.

Génial !

Mais à quoi je m'attendais franchement ? Il y avait un petit lit au beau milieu de la pièce et le matelas qui y reposait n'était même pas couvert. A part ça, il y avait juste des planches au pied de la fenêtre et rien d'autre.

Putain, mais je m'attendais à quoi ?

_Oh, j'en sais rien ! A sa photo, à son odeur, à son armoire, à ses vêtements… A ses sous-vêtements ?_

Je refermais la pièce, dépité et me morigénai encore une fois. Je n'étais qu'un pervers. Comme Jasper. Et ça rime en plus.

Une fois ma douche terminée, je retournai sagement dans ma chambre sans plus faire attention à celle d'Isabella. Cela m'avait déçu. Agacé. Frustré.

Je pris mon téléphone, recherchai son numéro et appuyai plus ou moins rageusement sur la touche verte.

_« Enfin ! Je croyais que tu allais me laisser en plan ! »_ M'accusa t elle tout de suite.

Putain, il était carrément impossible d'imaginer une mocheté derrière cette voix là.

« Ouais, euh… J'étais avec ton père tout à l'heure. Il me soupçonne de quelque chose. »

_« Ah, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelais Isa ? C'est sûr que ça a du vachement t'innocenter… » _S'esclaffa t elle.

Je ne pus également m'empêcher de rire de mon idiotie.

« Ouais, cela m'a échappé mais au final, je me suis rattrapé… Maintenant, tu es officiellement une amie de Floride qui s'appelle Isadora. »

_« Isadora ? Bien trouvé. Quoi que, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça. »_

« C'est drôle comme cette remarque m'est familière ! Ton père a dit la même chose… » Me moquai je.

_« Je suis la fille de mon père, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Je lui ressemble beaucoup.»_

Eh merde !

Merde, merde, merde, merde !

Allez demande le lui, Edward… _Est-ce que tu lui ressemble physiquement ? Parce que je n'ai vu aucune photo de toi, ni de ta mère. Je voudrais me faire une idée de ce à quoi tu ressemble._

Non ? Trop pervers ?

Trop pervers.

Mais alors que suis-je censé répondre à ça ? Son père s'apparentait à tout sauf à quelque chose d'attirant. Son père gâchait la vision que j'avais d'elle. Putain, et sa voix. Elle vient d'où alors, cette voix fichtrement bandante ?

Arrg. Jasper, sors de ce corps !

_« Edward ? »_

Je me repris un peu et commençai à me remémorer nos précédentes discussions.

Même si au final cette fille ne me plaisait pas, j'ai beaucoup aimé discuter avec elle car elle a une certaine étique. Isabella avait tout d'une fille très cultivée, très agréable. Je ne veux pas être grossier avec elle.

_« Edward, ça va ? »_

« Euh, oui, oui. Euhm. Ghm. J'étais juste en train de me rappeler un truc… Alors. Tu voulais me dire quelques choses toute à l'heure, non ? »

_« Ah, ouais, c'est vrai… Euh… Ma mère m'a enfin payé les billets pour le vol. Je suis enfin prête. Jeudi j'y serai. »_ M'informa t elle avec bonne humeur.

Je me tus. J'avais envie de lui dire : « Si tu ressemble à ton père, t'approche pas de moi ! » mais je me mordis violemment la langue pour empêcher ces mots de m'échapper. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle devait prendre ma réaction silencieuse pour un avis négatif alors je me dépêchai de trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Oh, c'est… Hum. Très bien. Je suis content que tu puisses venir. C'est génial. »

_Génial._ Essaye encore, Edward !

_« Euh, Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Comment arrivait-elle à deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas rien qu'au son de ma voix alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas… ?

« Non, rien. Je suis juste… Un peu occupé… Je… Je n'ai pas trop la tête à papoter avec toi, à vrai dire. Hum… Désolé. » Mentis je.

_« Oh. »_ Souffla t elle. _« Bon. »_

Et ma respiration se coupa. Sur son dernier mot, sa magnifique voix semblait résolue. Triste. Brisée.

_« Ce n'est pas grave, je… T'appellerai quand j'y serai. C'est pas grave. »_

Complètement brisée.

Putain. Cette fille… Qu'est ce qu'elle a sa voix ? Cela ne fait que depuis hier que je l'entends mais c'était comme si je la connaissais depuis longtemps, tellement que je devinais ses sourires dans ses intonations… Et l'entendre peinée comme ça… Cela me fit me sentir vraiment… Bizarre.

Désagréablement bizarre.

~ o0C0o ~

Disclaimer bis : tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling, notamment les Vélanes.

**Pour celles qui ont levé la main**, définition des Vélanes (selon Areka qui est totalement fan de JKR) : Les Vélanes sont des créatures ayant l'apparence d'une femme, souvent blonde, terriblement belle et qui attire les hommes de façon magnétiques, les rendant fous avec leur voix. Mais sous l'apparence, ce sont en fait… De vrais monstres, avec des crocs et tout. :)

Girls, j'adore officiellement Jasper. :) Je sais pas si vous aimez mais en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre… Surtout la partie où Edward se pose les questions « Et si elle était… ? ». Mais encore une fois, Jasper a eu la bonne réponse : Bella est une vélane. x)

Bon. Ok. Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Je me tais.

Prochain chapitre... Euh... Je suis en regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aurai pas de connexion (voyage, voyage) alors je vous retrouve, je l'espère bien, la semaine du 2 Juillet avec un nouveau chapitre (peut être mardi).

Bien à vous.

Areka.


	6. Un connard, un goujat, une pauvre crêpe

Permis de conduite.

Disclaimer : comme toujours, les persos sont à Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Rating M pour langage cru et autres.

Note : Hey. Désolée pour ce retard mais… On est encore la semaine du 2, non ? Mouaich. Comme je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom, j'ai passé presque l'intégralité de la semaine à lire et à faire quelques ébauches. Inutile de dire que mon cerveau est presque parti en fumée, après ça… Alors aujourd'hui, je vous propose un long chapitre pas forcément marrant et qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps vu que j'ai du le réécrire une dizaine de fois (pour pas copier tout ce que j'ai lu)…

Un grand merci à celles de me lisent, qui me commentent, qui me mettent en Alerte et favorite.

Hum. Je me tais. Zip.

Bonne lecture

~ o0C0o ~

Chapitre 6 :

_«Je suis un connard, un goujat, un enfoiré, une pauvre crêpe. »_

Je m'en veux un peu. Beaucoup.

Isabella avait tout simplement cessé de m'appeler après ce qu'il s'était passé hier matin. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête. Elle devait être déçue mais je n'osais pas non plus la rappeler. Je me sentais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle et de ce que je lui ai dit. Je sais que je devrais l'appeler, m'excuser et tout le baratin mais il est encore assez tôt et je ne voulais pas paraitre désespéré.

Oui, je me cherche des excuses. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas composer son numéro et appuyer sur « Envoyer » en bon lâche que j'étais.

Bon, le truc maintenant, c'était qu'on était dimanche et du coup, je m'ennuyai ferme. En vérité, j'avais prévu de passer la journée pendu au téléphone, soit avec ma famille, soit avec Isabella, bien que je ne connaisse pas les programmes de cette dernière, les dimanches. Mais à l'évidence, c'était mort…

Charlie avait appelé tard dans la soirée pour dire qu'il resterait chez Billy Black durant tout le weekend. Celui-ci avait soit disant loué un bateau et donc, la partie de pêche se voyait prolongée.

J'étais donc seul à la maison et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je m'installai confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon et décidai de zapper un peu… Jouer les gros pépère, si vous voulez, mais sans la bière et la pizza. Je déteste m'empiffrer de cochonneries dès le matin. Cela n'incluait évidemment pas les canettes de cocas.

L'écran plat du Chef Swan était plutôt de bonne qualité par rapport à tout ce qu'il possédait. Il devait sérieusement y tenir. Télécommande en main, j'examinai brièvement ce que le programme proposait de beau…

Un documentaire reptilien.

Non.

Un film romantique.

Euh… Non.

Un film d'horreur.

Même chose.

Non.

Une émission culinaire passait sur la chaine locale.

Tiens, cela pourrait m'être utile ?

Je soupirai et passai donc un bon quart d'heure à regarder le Chef cuistot confectionner un gratin dauphinois. Cela me rappela vaguement un plat qu'Esmée avait cuisiné et que j'avais particulièrement apprécié. Peut être que je devrais me mettre à la cuisine, après tout ? Cela m'évitera de courir toutes les rues pour avoir un diner digne de ce nom et puis, ça me fera économiser.

_Et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'as qu'à devenir la femme de Charlie aussi !_

Je penchai légèrement la tête en suivant un des mouvements complexes du Chef avant de me rendre compte que je m'en foutais complètement. Je zappai encore et tombai sur un reportage sur la vie de Vladimir Guerrero… Ok. On va se contenter de ça.

…

Après avoir ouvert ma troisième cannette de coca et bu tous les conseils pour faire effets sur les balles, je finis par admettre que le programme télé était juste à chier, le dimanche.

Je revenais donc à la case départ : ennui. Mortel. Et mon téléphone qui me démangeait.

Bon, d'accord. Cédons.

Je sillonnai rapidement mon répertoire pour voir les personnes que je pouvais appeler à cette heure.

Abby, Adrian, Alistair, Ana, Andy… Non… Carla, Carlisle, Carmen, Charlie Swan, Claire, Clearwater… Eleazar, Eric, Esmée… Toujours pas… Garett, Garry, Gran'… Henri, Home… J'avais vraiment que des numéros inutiles!... Irina… _Isadora_… Je bloquai là. J'hésitai. Inconsciemment, je savais que c'était le numéro sur lequel je voulais tomber, je me cherchais encore une excuse pour l'appeler et ne pas l'appeler…

_Faudra décider, hein !_

Le hic, c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire.

Genre _: « Hey, Isabella. Désolé d'avoir été désagréable avec toi hier, c'est juste que j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas baisable… ? »_

WTF?(1)

Bon, continuons. Ne l'appelons pas. Appelons plutôt… Tiens ! Jasper ?

J'effectuai l'appel et tombai direct sur son répondeur. Autant pour moi.

Suivant !

La suivante était Kate. Ok. Kate qui ? Depuis que je suis à Forks, je connaissais au moins cinq Kate. Peut être que je pourrais l'appeler juste pour savoir quelle Kate elle était ?

_« Allô, Edward ? »_ Minauda une voix haut-perchée à l'autre bout du fil.

Et je sus quelle Kate c'était. _Meeeerde !_

« Tiens, salut Kate ! Comment tu vas ? »

Elle sembla renifler avec dédain et je regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir appelé.

_« C'était il y a six mois et ce n'est que maintenant que tu daigne me rappeler ? »_ Me reprocha t elle de sa voix aigüe.

« Oui mais non… Je… Désolé, je me suis trompé de numéro, je t'ai prise pour une de mes cousines d'Alaska. »

C'était plutôt bas mais c'était à peu près vrai. Les Cullen avaient de la famille au Nord et l'une des cousines de Jasper et Rosalie s'appelait vraiment Kate.

_« Pas la peine de me sortir des excuses minables, Edward, contente toi juste de raccrocher et d'aller en enfer ! » _

_Clac !_

Cela m'apprendra à garder le numéro d'une ex. C'était Jasper qui m'avait branché avec cette fille, il y a six mois et… Eh bien… Comme je ne voulais plus entendre Jazz me rabâcher les oreilles à propos de ma vie sexuelle, j'ai… Peut être diné avec Kate, à Port Angeles, un vendredi soir. Peut être aussi que je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à son appart' et que je suis resté plus que nécessaire. Oui, peut être bien que j'y suis resté jusqu'au petit matin, en fait. Mais je ne l'admettrai certainement jamais… J'ai été un enfoiré et elle, une stupide allumeuse. Mais j'ai été un mec normal pour une fois –un goujat !- et c'était le but même de la manœuvre.

Après cette voix crécelle qui vrillait les oreilles, j'eus soudainement besoin d'entendre une autre voix, bien plus agréable, plus douce… Et je sais exactement quelle voix j'avais envie d'entendre… Mais je n'osais toujours pas la rappeler alors je lui envoyai un texto en bon lâche curieux que j'étais. Lâche, curieux, enfoiré et schizophrène mais l'inspiration m'était venue si facilement.

_« Fâchée ? »_ Écrivis-je.

Elle répondit assez rapidement : _« Vexée. »_

Cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes, ce qui me laissa croire qu'elle m'attendait certainement au tournant. J'en étais foutrement content.

_« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » _Repris je.

_« Rien. »_

Réponse classique d'une fille fâchée...

_« Et c'est ça qui t'embête, hein ? »_

Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre, cette fois : _« Je sais pas. T'as des sautes d'humeurs pas forcément agréables.» _

J'arquai un sourcil. _« Quelles sautes d'humeurs ? »_

Cinq minutes passèrent et je commençai à m'impatienter : _« Explique-moi, s'il te plait, Isabella »_

J'attendis encore.

_« Pourquoi faire ? Tu ne vas jamais me rencontrer de toute façon. Je serais chez ma tante durant mon séjour à Forks. Une idée de mon père. »_

_« Et alors ? Tu crois que ça m'empêchera de te rencontrer ? »_

_« Ah, parce que tu as envie de me voir, maintenant ? »_

Je devinai sans mal son ton ironique. Elle devait certainement me prendre pour un hypocrite superficiel vu comme j'avais étalé mon hésitation et mon presque mécontentement lorsqu'elle a annoncé son arrivée imminente. Aucune fille n'aurait apprécié qu'on lui parle comme je lui ai parlé et que brusquement, je lui dis qu'en fait, je ne voulais pas la voir.

J'appréhendais de la voir en chair et en os, c'est vrai mais maintenant, j'étais vraiment, vraiment curieux.

_« Pas toi ? »_ Répondis je.

_« On parle de toi là, change pas de sujet ! »_

Je souris puis tapai : _« Oui. »_

_« Oui quoi ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai très envie de vous rencontrer, Isabella Swan. »_

Dix autres minutes s'écoulèrent. Je décidai de relire le message que j'ai envoyé. Pourquoi ça lui prenait autant de temps pour répondre à ça ?

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Bella comme tout le monde ? »_

Ah, changement de sujet. Est-ce qu'elle était…_ Gênée _?

Je souris une nouvelle fois et écrivis : _« Che sei una bella ragazza ? » (2)_

Je sais, j'étais un peu tordu sur les bords mais rien ne me préparait à sa réponse :

_« Si. Perche ?»_

J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle se trouvait belle ou c'était juste une blague ? Et puis…

_« Tu parles italien ? »_ Demandai je, un peu effaré.

_« Poco poco. Ma capisco presto.»_

Elle avait écrit un smiley en fin de phrase. Putain… C'était sexy. Je commençai à me demander quelle autre langue elle parlait lorsque la question se tordit : _qu'est ce qu'elle savait faire d'autre avec sa langue ?_

_« D'accord. Va pour 'Bella' alors.» _Concédai-je rapidement avant de transformer ma tête en vrai foutoir hormonal.

_« Gracias molto bene. » _

_« 'Gracias', c'est espagnol, Isabella. __Nuance. »_

_« Vaffanculo, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ! »_

Cette fille me fait rire. Vraiment. Elle était… Surprenante.

_« Tu sais que tu viens de dire un très vilain mot, là ? » _Lui envoyai-je.

_« Avant d'apprendre une langue, il faut bien savoir comment on dit les gros mots, non ? »_

Vraiment surprenante.

_« Plus sérieusement, pourquoi est ce que tu refuse de m'appeler Bella ? »_

Je réfléchissais deux secondes et décidai de lui dire la vérité :

_« Tant que je ne te verrais pas, je ne te collerai aucun surnom. »_

Comme je m'y attendais, elle mit encore plus de temps à répondre : _« Quoi ? Tu as peur que je ne ressemble pas à une Bella ? »_

Mais la vrai question était : « Quoi ? Tu as peur que je sois une mocheté ? »

Je soufflai et écrivis: _« Tout à fait. » _en réponse aux deux questions.

_« Ca ressemble à quoi une 'Bella' selon toi ? »_

Je n'étais pas très sûr de pouvoir répondre à ça ni même de vouloir répondre à ça… Peut être qu'elle me prendrait pour un vrai pervers si je répondais « Une bombe latine » ?

_« Laisse tomber. Je t'embête, c'est tout, Bella. » _Abdiquai je après quelques minutes.

Mais elle ne mit pas plus de temps pour rappliquer.

_« Alors pourquoi des sms et pas un appel ? »_

Ah. La question fatale. Pourquoi des SMS ? Ma réponse était assez simple en fait : j'étais un peu effrayé. Je craignais qu'elle ne fasse son truc bizarre avec sa voix triste et qu'elle me fasse sentir encore plus bizarre que la dernière fois où je n'ai pas réagi de la bonne façon. Mais ça, je ne comptais pas lui dire.

Est-ce qu'elle était déçue que j'envoie des SMS ? Préférait-elle quand on parle de vive voix ? C'est clair que c'était moins réel lorsqu'on s'écrit. On pouvait mentir facilement et sans bégayer. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir si elle me posait cette question justement parce qu'elle préférait les appels.

_« Tu préfère entendre ma voix ? » _Lançai-je alors.

Je me demandai brièvement si elle était en train de rougir, de s'étrangler ou si cela la laissait totalement indifférente…

_« Ne réponds pas à mes questions avec une autre question. Pourquoi des sms ?»_

Elle semblait vraiment… Fuyante ? Hésitante ?

J'avais envie de connaitre ses réactions, _d'entendre_ ses réactions et je ne pus résister plus longtemps : je l'appelai.

Les deux bips sonores semblèrent durer toute une éternité avant qu'elle ne décroche.

_« C'est pas du jeu, Edward ! »_ M'accusa t elle d'entrée.

Bien qu'elle ait essayé de le cacher, je remarquai tout de suite les vibratos légers dans sa voix de velours. Alors c'était ça ? Elle était _gênée_ ? Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé en fille timide pourtant ! Quel genre fille timide me parlerait aussi ouvertement et ce, jusqu'à y'a pas d'heure ? Bon, cela faisait à peine vingt quatre heures que l'on se parle aussi, pas étonnant que je découvre des traits insoupçonnés. Mais quand même…

Je soufflai et parlai :

« M'en veux pas, Isabella. Je veux juste vérifier ce que je crois. »

_« Et qu'est ce que tu crois ? »_ S'enquit elle avec un certain ton boudeur. Bordel. Comment je savais ça, moi ?

« Eh bien. Je crois… Que nous devrons nous en tenir aux appels car tu aimes bien ma voix et plus si affinité. T'es pas d'accord, _Bella _? »

J'avais fait exprès de dire son prénom très lentement.

Et là, elle enchaîna les babillages les plus épiques que j'ai jamais entendus de toute ma vie !

_« Qu-… Ah, euh, ouais ? Je… Hum… Bien. Je veux dire… Euhm. J'ai rien contre… C'est pas… D'accord. »_

Je me retenais même de respirer pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire mais je ne tins pas bien longtemps.

« Tu es gênée ! » M'esclaffai je comme un idiot.

_« J-Je… Quoi ? Non ! La ferme ! »_

Cela eut le don de m'achever et je l'entendis rire avec moi au bout d'un moment.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser des questions encore une fois. Etait ce raisonnable, vraiment ? On flirtait presque, là ! Et si je donnais de faux espoirs à cette pauvre fille ? C'est mal ! Parce que, hum… Soyons réalistes, elle, elle ne risquerait pas d'être déçue si elle me voyait.

Hé ! Râlez pas ! Je connais juste la réaction des filles à mon égard vu que _je ne suis pas moche_…

En même temps, c'était tellement facile de parler avec Isabella. Tellement naturel. Tellement plaisant. Et j'ai vraiment de plus en plus de mal à l'imaginer autrement qu'une jolie fille bronzée de l'Arizona, rieuse, pleine de vie et séduisante.

« T'as un joli rire, Arizona. » Commentai je d'une voix rauque.

Elle haleta bruyamment, marquant de plus en plus son embarras déjà si évident.

« Et t'es encore gênée. C'est moi qui te gêne comme ça ? » Ne pus je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

Elle couina quelque chose d'inintelligible et je m'esclaffai à nouveau. C'était… Adorable. Vraiment, vraiment adorable. Certes, c'était différent de son attitude durant notre première conversation mais je préférais ça. Cela me donnait une image plus vraie, plus authentique, de toute sa joyeuse petite personne. Je me demande si elle est en train de rougir en ce moment… Ou si elle a les mains moites… Les jambes en coton. J'aimerais vraiment le savoir. Le voir.

Et c'est là… Que je compris : _j'adorais la gêner_. J'adorais donc forcément flirter avec elle.

Mauvaise idée.

« Ouais, bon… Isabella, écoute… Je dois y aller, là. On se rappelle plus tard. » Soupirai je avant d'aller trop loin.

Sa respiration bruyante se tut tout d'un coup et je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils.

« Isabella ? » M'enquis je, légèrement inquiet.

_« Tu recommence ! »_ Bougonna t elle.

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle soupira.

_« Saute d'humeurs. »_

Oh.

_« Ecoute, Edward… Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses. » _

« Ca, j'en doute… » La contrai je.

Elle ria, mais elle ne semblait pas amusée de façon sincère. Elle était plutôt moqueuse, comme si elle en savait plus long sur le sujet que moi.

_Bah voyons, c'est moi l'homme, chérie, et contrairement à toi, je sais définir exactement ce que je ressens avec des mots précis et sans pleurnicher._

_« Si tu savais comme tu es évident pour moi. Facile à lire, tellement prévisible. »_ Soupira t elle avec ostentation mais aussi une pointe d'agacement.

Ah, alors c'était comme ça ? C'est elle qui contrôlait la situation ? Bon très bien, après tout, je m'en fous… Elle se la joue certainement maintenant mais elle changera vite d'avis après m'avoir rencontré.

« Où est passé la fille timide de toute à l'heure ? » Me moquai je.

_« Elle t'a plu, hein ? »_ Ricana t elle froidement, comme si je l'avais insulté. Ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je ne l'ai tout de même pas insulté, si ?

« Je me disais juste que ça faisait très humaine. Très vrai. Très toi, en fait. »

J'essayai d'être neutre, tout en restant gentil.

_«Cadeau Edward, je suis pas comme ça. Je suis comédienne depuis mes douze ans.»_

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'étais choqué… Si c'était pour ses propos ou pour son ton soudainement froid, calculateur et vraiment… Eh bien… Plus sexy que tout ce que j'ai entendu depuis vendredi.

« Et c'est moi qui a des sautes d'humeurs » Marmonnai je avec agacement.

_«Désolée, je suis en mode 'irritation prémenstruelle'… Et toi, c'est quoi, ton excuse ? »_

_Euh, frustration accumulée au fil des mois, ta voix foutrement sexy, la grosse moustache de ton père… ? _

Elle peut toujours courir pour avoir la réponse !

«Tu ne devines pas ? Je croyais que j'étais prévisible. »

_« Tu l'es. »_ Plaqua t elle. _« Mais je ne peux pas prédire tes réponses, je ne suis pas voyante ! Je comprends juste comme tu fonctionnes. »_

« Alors quoi ? T'es psy ? » Grognai je, peu amène.

_« J'aurais aimé mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais supporté d'écouter les gens pleurnicher à longueur de journée. »_

J'arquai un sourcil, mine de rien, elle commençait à m'énerver. Et puis, je ne _pleurniche_ pas !

« Si je te disais que moi, je suis psy… » Repris je.

_« Même si je m'en fiche, c'est impossible. T'es bien trop lunatique pour ça. »_

« Parle pour toi ! T'avais l'air bien plus sympa vendredi. » Lui fis je remarquer, acerbe.

_« C'est parce que je sais comment faire une bonne première impression. T'es tombé dans le panneau, j'imagine. » _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me dégoutait… Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me révoltait de savoir qu'elle n'ait pas été elle-même durant notre première et certainement notre dernière discussion. Bon d'accord… Je sais pourquoi et j'ai un peu du mal à l'admettre : j'avais un gros faible pour la Bella de Vendredi soir… Elle s'était montrée si…_ Vraie._ Mais elle venait de gâcher l'ambiance en se dévoilant de la sorte. _Une actrice_. Je pense juste… Si elle est vraiment comme ça, autant laisser notre relation dans l'ellipsoïde de Fresnel et ne jamais nous rencontrer.

_« Edward Cullen, vous aurais je blessé de quelques façons que ce soit ? »_ S'amusa t elle face à mon silence.

Elle s'amusait. Elle avait foutu le bordel dans ma tête et cela l'amusait ?

Je n'eus tout d'un coup plus envie de me prendre la tête à deviner quel genre personnage elle était. Savoir qu'elle était comédienne avait franchement refroidi mes ardeurs à son égard. J'avais été sincère avec elle, dès les premiers mots que nous avions échangé mais maintenant… Je ne sais plus s'il en avait été de même avec elle. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Ca m'énervait.

« J'ai vraiment à faire, Bella, alors… S'il te plait. » Lui dis je d'une voix éteinte que je ne me connaissais pas.

Elle fut silencieuse durant une minute et je fus heureux de pouvoir lui clouer le bec mais pas pour longtemps.

_« Ouh… Monsieur est occupé ? A quoi ? A pleurer dans les jupes de sa m-… Euh… Désolée, je… »_

« Cela t'amuse tant que ça ? De faire mariner les gens. C'est un putain de jeu excitant pour toi ? »

Elle m'énerve. Bien au-delà des mots.

_« Je- Je ne voulais pas… Pas dire comme ça. »_ Qu'avait-elle à bégayer comme ça, c'était encore sa comédie de la fille timide ? _« Je veux dire… Ouais, c'était un jeu, j'aime bien la comédie, c'était juste pour voir comment tu… Mais t'es tellement susceptible pour un mec, mon Dieu, je voulais juste t'agacer un peu parce que tu… »_

« Hé bien, mission accomplie, Bella. Je te félicite. » Crachai je.

_« Je… Je t'assure, Edward, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère ni t'offenser, c'est juste… »_

« Juste quoi ? T'avais envie de faire chier ton monde avec ton stupide jeu de rôle? »

_« Hé, pourquoi tu me gueule dessus comme ça ? C'est moi qui devrais être vexée, tu m'as laissé en plan, hier. »_

« Pardon ? Dis moi, Bella, ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne te devais absolument rien ? T'es même pas un coup d'un soir ! »

_« J'essayais juste de te donner un aperçu de ma personnalité, Edward, ce que t'es con ! » _

« Et toi, une vraie gamine. Même enfant, j'ai jamais joué à ''toc !toc ! Qui est là ?''. T'as quoi, douze ans ? »

_« Seulement toi et tu recommence avec tes putains de sautes d'humeur ! »_ S'écria t elle.

« Oh, un des trucs que je ne peux pas m'expliquer, tiens ! Cela n'arrive que quand tu m'appelles. Tu veux pas m'éclairer ? Puisqu'à l'évidence, je n'ai ni ta perspicacité ni tes menstruations… Le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que t'es juste une petite garce qui aime faire son intéressante ! »

Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait… ? Putain ! Je ne savais même pas d'où venait cette rage impossible… Pourquoi je m'en prenais à elle comme ça?

J'entendis sa respiration se faire plus saccadée à l'autre bout du fil et je sus que j'ai été trop loin. Je me rendis compte que mes doigts tremblaient seulement lorsqu'elle me raccrocha au nez.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Je me jetai sur mon lit à plat ventre, tirant sur mes cheveux afin de trouver une explication. Je suppose que j'avais inconsciemment rejoint ma chambre durant notre petite dispute. Cela m'arrivait souvent d'oublier ce genre de détail lorsque j'étais en colère.

Putain. J'étais censé m'excuser pour ma réaction d'hier soir. Je lui avais juste balancé mon caractère de merde à la gueule.

Elle jouait, changeait parfois de rôle, de voix… C'était censé être marrant, non ? C'était censé attiser ma curiosité, faire travailler mon imagination… Alors pourquoi je m'emportais comme un putain de taureau face à drapeau rouge ? Je l'ai traité de _petite garce_ ! Je ne la connais même pas… Maintenant, je pouvais être sûr de me retrouver sur sa liste de « tarés de Forks ».

Au fond, je savais pourquoi je m'étais énervé comme ça. Mais je refusais de me trouver encore une fois des excuses. Je sais qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Ces petits détails… Non, elle n'avait pas fait exprès de dire que _j'étais en train de pleurer dans les jupes de ma m-_… Elle n'avait même pas dit le mot. C'était juste une simple expression qui lui était venu par hasard et elle s'était excusée à brule-pourpoint : elle ne voulait pas me blesser. Moi, je l'ai fait.

Ce n'était pas elle, la garce, j'étais juste un enfoiré qui avait perdu son sens de l'humour. Et je me sentis terriblement mal de l'avoir agresser de la sorte.

_Eh bien, rappelle la et excuse toi !_

Je grognai. Il ne reste vraiment que ça à faire mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Il ne faut pas tout mettre sur moi après tout, elle aussi semblait avoir un sale caractère. Assez pour oser jouer avec moi de la sorte et m'envoyer balader, en tout cas.

C'est déjà très difficile pour moi de formuler des excuses alors personnellement, je ne crois pas que je supporterais de me faire rembarrer, même si je suis en faute. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de m'étaler comme une crêpe sous les pieds d'une nana qui n'hésiterait pas à me piétiner.

Ouais, je suis lâche mais entre vous et moi, qui a envie d'être une pauvre crêpe ?

~ o0C0o ~

Première info, j'étais un enfoiré.

Vous l'avez sans doute compris mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'étais un enfoiré qui mourait de faim et de soif parce qu'il s'était assoupi comme un naze, presque toute la journée. Oui, j'étais un enfoiré facilement épuisable par la colère, ce qui explique sans doute cette migraine atroce.

Deuxième info et pas des moindres, ben… Je suis un enfoiré.

Je regardai bêtement l'écran mon cellulaire. Il était presque seize heures et mon regard bloquait sur cet appel que j'avais manqué. Non seulement j'ai été un vrai mufle avec elle mais en plus, il fallait que ce soit elle qui me rappelle en premier… Et moi, en bon connard que j'étais, j'avais tout simplement utilisé ma bouche et mon cerveau pour baver sur mon oreiller.

_Génial, Edward, t'auras sûrement le premier prix du Plus Gros Enfoiré du siècle au prochain festival de Cannes…_

Je me frottai légèrement le visage et grimaçai en sentant que ma bouche était pâteuse. J'étais exténué. Naze. La sensation que l'on avait lorsqu'on s'endormait en colère, en somme. Je ne me sentais pas du tout reposé et pas de très bonne humeur. J'étais encore en colère contre moi-même pour ce qu'il s'était passé…

Isabella avait raison : j'avais des putains de sautes d'humeurs et je n'allais pas l'appeler tout de suite. J'ai besoin de me calmer… A long terme. Mais dans l'immédiat, j'ai surtout besoin d'un grand verre d'eau et d'un grand plat de nouilles. Et peut être aussi de me laver le visage… J'ai l'impression que mes tempes vont se disloquer à force d'être aussi tendu.

Alors que je rejoignais la salle de bain, j'entendis des rires gras provenir du salon. Des rires d'hommes.

Je fus soulagé de reconnaitre la voix rugueuse du Chef Swan et la télé qui braillait fortement mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me fustiger contre mon imprudence… Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer. Depuis quand avais-je le sommeil aussi lourd ? Ce n'était même pas un sommeil confortable.

Après m'être rafraîchi, je décidai de descendre, histoire de voir un peu de monde et me sortir de mon état léthargique.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir que Charlie n'était pas seul. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui m'était assez familier était assis sur le canapé, à gauche de Charlie, tandis qu'un autre, plus jeune certainement, aux longs cheveux ébènes, était placé à droite du canapé, sur un fauteuil roulant. Touts trois semblaient complètement absorbés par le match de baseball, à la télé.

Je me raclai doucement la gorge (même si ce n'était pas très poli) et trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

« Euh… Bonsoir. »

J'ai l'air de quoi, là, exactement ?

« Ah… Les gars, je vous présente Edward Cullen. » Soupira Charlie comme si j'étais un déchet qu'il avait essayé de cacher à ses amis. « Edward, voici Harry Clearwater et Billy Black. »

Bien sûr, je connaissais déjà Harry Clearwater, vu que j'étais passé plus d'une fois à son restaurant mais je m'avançai quand même et lui serrai la main avec solennité. Je fus surpris par le sourire poli qui s'étala sur ses lèvres mais je ne m'y attardai pas trop avant d'aller saluer Billy Black à son tour. Ce dernier me regardait si j'étais… Une vieille connaissance. J'arquai un sourcil tout en me sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu ressemble beaucoup à Esmee…» Finit il par commenter.

Ses mots retombèrent comme une enclume dans mon estomac. Sa voix caverneuse était teintée d'une fascination que je trouvais absurde et je sus que je m'énervais à nouveau… Son commentaire était tellement déplacé. Je me retournai vers Charlie pour le fusiller du regard… Charlie connaissait mon histoire comme personne puisqu'il avait sérieusement étudié mon dossier durant quatre ans. Peut qu'il avait oublié de mentionner le fait que j'ai été adopté avant de dire à ses copains que j'étais un sale gosse… Mais à cet instant, il parut tout aussi offensé que moi en fixant Billy Black d'un air incrédule.

« Esmée n'est pas ma mère biologique. » Répondis je d'une voix froide.

« Oh mais je sais bien, mon garçon. » Fit il si doucement que j'eus envie de lui arracher la tête. « C'est juste… Ton aura. »

« Mon _quoi_ ? »

C'est quoi ces conneries ?

« Ton aura… Tout à fait pareil qu'Esmée. Généreux, gentil, une force de caractère mais tu souffres pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore perdu… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Carlisle et la fille sont plus froids. L'autre garçon a reçu un peu de chaleur du côté de sa mère mais toi… »

« Billy, ça suffit. » Intervint Charlie en me lançant un regard horrifié.

Et je ne sus jamais quelle tête j'avais en ce moment mais apparemment, c'était affreux. Billy s'était tu, Harry Clearwater me regardait avec compassion et Charlie semblait embarrassé. L'atmosphère devint alors très lourd et j'eus beaucoup de mal à respirer convenablement. Je sus ensuite que c'était parce que j'étais très, très, très irrité.

« Je vais dans la cuisine. » Déclarai-je sèchement en désertant les lieux.

Les commentaires du match résonnaient dans le salon comme dans une coquille creuse et je me dépêchai de rejoindre la cuisine pour échapper à leurs regards inquisiteurs au plus vite.

Mais il me semble que demander un peu de solitude dans cette maudite maison soit dans le domaine de l'impossible !

Deux grands gaillards étaient assis autour de petite table ronde et semblaient faire une partie de carte. Dès qu'ils m'entendirent entrer ils se levèrent. Moi qui me croyais plutôt grand et musclé… Enfin, par rapport au premier gras, en tout cas, j'avais l'air d'une crevette qui mesurait quand même un mètre quatre vingt cinq. Les deux portaient à peu près les mêmes habits, des teeshirts sans manche (plutôt déplacé pour la saison) qui exposaient un énorme tatouage en haut de leur biceps. Pour ce que je pouvais en voir, les deux semblaient frères. Ou du moins de la même famille. Ou tout deux amérindiens. Je savais qu'un peu plus à l'Ouest de Forks, sur Quillayute et La Push, un vieux tribut indien subsistait.

« Salut, je suis Jacob Black. » Parla le premier avec une voix grave et neutre.

« Et moi, Seth Clearwater ! » Ajouta le second avec un énorme sourire. Enfantin.

« Edward Cullen. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et je leur serrais la main tour à tour. Le premier gars, Jacob Black me fixait étrangement. Comme l'autre vieux renard.

« T'es le fils de Billy Black, c'est ça ? » Conclus je. Il hocha la tête et je soupirai… Il n'allait pas encore me servir sur mon aura.

« Je vois que ton père l'a encore embêté aves son talent de diseuse de bonnes aventures. » S'exclaffa le jeune Clearwater derrière lui.

Jacob se sentit tout d'un coup très embarrassé et fronça le nez. « Désolé. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, ce vieux bougre. » Marmonna t il.

« Pas grave. » Mentis-je.

Je me dirigeai vers le placard et sortit une boite de nouilles précuites, puis une cannette de soda du frigo.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Demandai-je en me rendant compte à quel point je devais sembler… Inhospitalier.

« Non, merci, on a déjà mangé » Répondit Seth.

J'haussai les épaules et mit de l'eau à bouillir.

« C'est vrai que Charlie t'a arrêté pour excès de vitesse ? » Reprit il avec une pointe d'excitation.

Je souris en acquiesçant.

« Tu roulais à combien ? »

« Seth ! » Le prévins Jacob.

« Oh, ferme la, Jake. T'as juste peur de perdre le pari ! »

« Un pari ? » Riais je. Jacob Black semblait un peu vieux pour des paris dans ce genre.

« Ouais, j'ai mis cinquante dollars que tu roulais à cent soixante… » Dit fièrement Seth.

« Eh bien, c'est toi qui l'emporte ! » Rigolai je.

Jacob lui lança une petite liasse de billets en grognant. C'était un simple pari mais on aurait dit que c'était plus que ça pour Jacob… Il se retira de la pièce de très mauvaise humeur et me fusilla légèrement du regard. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Oh, t'inquiète ! Il s'en remettra. Jake est un mauvais perdant. » Ricana Seth.

« Vous avez parié sur quelque chose d'autre ? » M'enquis je en fronçant les sourcils.

Seth se sentit légèrement embarrassé et baissa les yeux. « Ouais mais j'ai pas envie de paraitre gay. »

J'éclatai franchement de rire… « C'est un truc à propos de mon physique, c'est ça ? »

« En quelque sorte. Mais disons que j'ai un peu triché. »

« Triché ? »

« Ma sœur t'a reçu l'autre jour, au resto. Il me suffisait de lui demander. » Avoua t il, gêné.

« Okay, Seth, c'était quoi le pari ? »

« Dix dollars que Jake n'arriverait pas à t'intimider et dix dollars que tu serais le genre de son ex. »

« Son ex ? »

« Bella. La fille de Charlie. » Dit il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Ah ! Tiens donc ! C'était pour ça, le regard hostile ?

« Jacob est prêt à en découdre pour elle ? » Essayai je de plaisanter.

« Non, je crois pas. » Souffla Seth. « En tout cas, il a pas intérêt ! »

Seth Clearwater semblait avoir la langue bien pendue… Autant en savoir le plus possible sur Isabella.

« Mais Isabella est plutôt une jolie fille, non ? » Tentai je.

« Ouais, elle est canon et tout mais Jacob sort déjà avec ma sœur. S'il ose la trahir… » Sa phrase resta en suspens mais il gonfla ses muscles pour démontrer ses intentions.

Mais actuellement, je n'en avais rien à faire de Jacob Black et de ses peines de cœur… J'avais quelqu'un à rappeler. Quelqu'un de _canon et tout_…

« Cela a été un plaisir de parler avec toi, Seth mais j'ai autre chose à faire, alors à bientôt. »

« Ouais, ok ! »

Je courrais presque dans les couloirs, survolant les marches de l'escalier et avant même que je ne pus poser une fesse sur mon lit, le numéro d'Isabella fut composé.

Biiiiip… Biiiiip… Biiii'…

_« Allô ? »_

« Je suis un connard, un goujat, un enfoiré, une pauvre crêpe étendue sous tes pieds alors piétine moi si t'en as envie. » Psalmodiai-je.

Il y eut un silence radio et je sentis mon impatience s'agrandir…

_« C'était… Des excuses, je suppose ? » _

Eh merde ! Pourquoi je n'avais pas commencé par de vrais excuses ?

« Euh… En quelque sorte. » Repris je maladroitement.

_« Hum. »_ Fut sa seule réponse.

Elle avait décidé de me répondre un minimum… ? Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça… Et s'il fallait que je me répande en véritables excuses, j'allais le faire… J'inspirai un bon coup.

« Ecoute, Isabella… Je ne… Voulais pas être aussi agressif envers toi. Je ne suis pas comme ça… En général, mais… »

_« Non, laisse tomber, Edward. »_ Soupira t elle.

Laisser tomber? _Non !_

Pas maintenant que j'ai entendu qu'elle était _canon et tout _!

« Hors de question ! Si tu veux des excuses en bonnes et dues formes, je le ferais. » La contrecarrai je.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que je lui étais soumis, pas vrai ?

_« Euh, Edward, je voulais dire : laisse tomber les excuses, c'est déjà oublié. » _Expliqua t elle avec un petit rire.

Oh.

_Oh !_

Putain, je me sens encore plus… Bête !

« Oh… Ok. Hum. »

_« C'est ok, seulement si tu me promets quelque chose en retour. »_

« Tout ce que tu veux, Isabella. »

Tu ferais vraiment tout pour te laver la conscience, hein, Edward ?

_« Lorsque je viendrais te voir, jeudi après midi, tu m'appelleras Bella. »_ Chantonna t elle avec une voix innocente.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent…

« Tu viendras me voir ? » Demandai je d'une voix étouffée.

_« Oh, tu n'auras qu'à supposer que je viendrai rendre visite à ma vieille maison ! »_

« Sérieusement, Isabella… »

_« Oui, je viendrai cogner à ta porte, Petite crêpe… Ou à ma porte en l'occurrence. »_ Rigola t elle.

Je soupirai. De soulagement. De bien être. D'impatience.

Bon sang, comment cette fille arrivait elle à me faire ce putain d'effet.

« Ce sera à quelle heure alors ? »

_« Quatorze heure. Et je suis très ponctuelle alors, me fais pas attendre en bas pendant que tu finis ton brushing. »_

« Je me fais pas de brushing, Isabella. » Râlai je.

_« D'accord, d'accord. Si tu le dis. C'est pas un rendez-vous galant, après tout !_ » S'esclaffa t elle.

« Ca n'en est pas un ? » Riais je.

_« Non. »_ Elle se tut puis, nous rîmes ensemble. _« Bon, je dois te laisser. Ma mère me tanne depuis une demi-heure pour faire du shopping pour l'hiver. »_

« C'est l'été ! » Lui fis je remarquer.

_« Il n'y a jamais eu d'été à Forks. On se voit jeudi ? »_

« D'accord. A jeudi. » Soupirai je.

_« Oh, et Edward ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Les crêpes… Je les mange ! »_

Merde.

J'allais passer une putain de longue semaine.

~ o0C0o ~

(1) **WTF?**: Acronyme pour What The Fuck? et que, jusque là, je n'ai jamais trouvé l'équivalent en français. Les autres aiment bien utiliser "C'est quoi ce bordel?" mais... Ca ne capture pas l'esprit de la phrase, selon moi. Enfin, je dis ça, ce n'est que mon avis! :)

(2)**"Che sei una bella ragazza?"**= "t'es plutôt jloie fille?"... Je crois. A moins que mon italien soit rouillé.

**"Si. Perche?"**= "Oui. Pourquoi?"

**"Poco. Ma capisco presto"**= "Un peu mais je comprends vite."

~ o0C0o ~

Et voilà. Alors… je suppose que je dois vous dire : le prochain chapitre… L'arrivée de Bella. (M'en voulez pas, je voulais travailler un peu avec le sale caractère d'Edward !) Le prochain chapitre se divisera en deux : la première partie en POV Edward et la deuxième en POV Bella. Mais si ça se trouve, je publierais ça en une seule fois, la semaine à venir. )

Alors ? Reviews ? Pas reviews ?

Ah oui, j'oubliais : je n'aime pas beaucoup faire ça mais je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai commencé une autre fiction sous le titre de ''Money Talk'', dispo sur mon profil. C'est… Dans un registre tout à fait différent mais c'est toujours un Bella/Edward.

A bientôt.

Areka.


End file.
